Long way
by Overnight's child
Summary: Kuningas Uther Pendragon on saannut kuulla suurista markkinoista. Hän lähettää Guineveren ja Merlinin matkaan, hankkimaan isännilleen uusia vaatteita. Arthur tulee vainoharhaiseksi, eikä kukaan tiedä miksi. Palvelijat törmäävät matkalla kotiin naiseen, joka saa aikaan aikamoisen sekamelskan.
1. The long way

*** Siksi, koska Merlin ja Gwen eivät ota sitä niin kirjaimellisesti**

Kuningas Uther Pendragon, Arthurin isä, jota Merlin hieman varoi, istui valtaistuimellaan. Hän ei hymyillyt, muttei ollutkaan kiivaskaan. Kuningas katsoi poikaansa, joka seisoi hänen vieressään. Nopeasti hän käänsi katseensa pois pojastaan, ja nousi seisomaan.

Sali oli täynnä ihmisiä. Merlin ei tiennyt minkä ihmeen takia heidät oli kutsuttu paikalle. Hän kääntyi Gaiuksen puoleen, ja kuiskasi, ''Mitä kuningas aikoo?''

Ennen kuin Gaius kerkesi vastata, Uther avasi suunsa.

''Olen kuullut suurista markkinoista. Minä päätän kaksi henkilöä, jotka lähtevät matkaan. Haluan vielä keskustella heidän kanssaan tästä henkilökohtaisesti.''

Gwen tarttui Merliniä kädestä, ''Jännittävää, eikö?''

Merlin katsoi tyttöä, ''Kieltämättä aika kiinnostava matka.''

Uther katsoi hetken väkijoukkoa. Hän oli jo miettinyt päätöstään aikaisemmin aamulla, ja tiesi jo mistä löytää nämä kaksi henkilöä.

''Guinevere ja Merlin.''

Kummankaan korvat eivät olleet uskoa tätä todeksi. Kuningas oli valinnut heidät kaikkien keskeltä. Arthur katsoi Merliniä hieman äreissään, mutta myös hieman ihmeissään. Morgana hymyili Gwenille. Morgana oli tyytyväinen, että Gwen saisi vähän vapaata töistä, sillä Gwen oli aina niin ahkera. Arthur ei oikein osannut reagoida tähän muuten kuin katsomalla palvelijaansa.

Kun sali tyhjeni, Merlin ja Gwen jäivät kuninkaan kanssa. Kuningas seisoi heidän kahden edessä.

''Valitsin teidät kaksi, siksi koska isäntänne ovat kehuneet teidät ympäri moneen otteeseen. Ajattelin kerrankin, kuitenkin kun Arthur ja Morgana* ovat lapsiani, palkita teidät kovasta työstä. Mutta matka on pitkä- te lähdette ennen auringon nousua, huomaamattomasti, keräämättä liikaa huomiota. Te olette hakemassa lahjaa, eräältä ystävältäni, joka ei päässyt tänne. Hän kyllä tunnistaa teidät vaatteistane, varasin teille vaatetta, Camelotin edustajat- Guinevere ja Merlin.''

* * *

Merlin oli kävelemässä kohti huonettaan. Prinssi ei ollut sanonut tarvitsevansa apua _missään_. Oli jo ilta. Merlinin piti kuitenkin varmistaa, että prinssi oli kunnossa.

Hän koputti oveen ja sai nopean vastauksen, ''Sisään.''

Merlin kurkkasi oven raosta, ''Nuija.''

''Idiootti.'' sanoi Arthur hymyillen, joka istui kirjoituspöytänsä ääressä lukiessaan kirjettä.

Merlin astui huoneeseen sisälle, ''Tarvitsetteko te vielä jotakin, sir?''

Arthur katsoi palvelijaansa hieman ihmettyneenä, mutta sitten pudisti päätään, ''Kiitos, ei muuta. Merlin.''

Merlin kääntyi jo ympäri läheäkseen, mutta Arthur jatkoi, ''Jätin huoneeseesi jotakin. Saatat tarvita sitä.''

Merlin kuristi kulmiaan, ''Jos se on jotain sinun omai...''

''Pää kiinni. Muistatpahan minut.'' Arthur tokaisi. Hän nousi ylös tuolistaan ja käveli palvelijansa eteen.

''Pidä itsestäsi huolta- idiootti.'' Arthu laski kätensä Merlinin olkapäälle.

''Totta kai, sir.'' Merlin vastasi. Hän nyökkäsi hymyilessään Arthurille ja käveli ulos prinssin huoneesta.

Merlin meni huoneeseensa. Heti katsoessaan sängylle hän huomasi kasallisen vaatteita, ja...

Arthurin miekan. Miksi ihmeessä Prinssi olisi antanut MIEKKANSA palvelijansa käyttöön. He olisivat poissa vain muutaman päivän.

Merlin vetäisi miekan tupestaan ja piteli miekkaa. Miekka oli samanlainen kuin poika muistikin. Lohikäärmeen tulessa karkaistu miekka. Minun lohikäärmeeni. Kaunista kultakoristetta...

Merlin yritti saada unta, mutta hänen mielessään pyöri niin monia kysymyksiä.

 _Kuka oli tämä Utherin salaperäinen ystävä?_

 _Hänen motiivinsa ei varmasti ollut tuo, hän ei voinut päästää palvelijoita menemään kiitoksesta jonnekin matkalle?!_

 _Saikohan Arthur edes itseään sänkyyn, en halua edes tietää..._


	2. The first day

Merlin heräsi niin aikaisin kuin oli tarkoituskin.

Aivan ensimmäiseksi hän katsoi ikkunasta ulos. Siellä tuuli hieman, oli pilvistä, ja näytti siltä, että jossain vaiheessa alkaisi sataa. Hän päätti vaattensa sään kannalta. Merlin mietti pitkään pitäisikö hänen todella laittaa Arthurin miekka vyötärölleen. Hän kunnioittaisi Arthuria sillä, mutta muistuttaisiko hän liikaa...Ääh. Merlinillä oli jo yllään viittakin, joka viittasi Camelotiin. Ei tämä pystynyt pahemmaksi edes menemään. Hän söi nopeasti aamupalan, ja sen jälkeen meni etsimään Gwenin.

Hän löysi Gwenin kävelemässä häntä vastaan.

''Huomenta Gwen. Valmiina matkaan?''

Gwen nyökkäsi ja jäi katsomaan Merliniä hieman ällistyneenä, ''Huomenta komistus. Joo, seikkailua vailla. ''

Gwen ojensi kätensä Merlinille, ja mies tarttui siihen.

* * *

Arthur oli kuullut äsken kaiken, nähnyt kaiken. Hän osasi jo arvata, että Gwenillä oli jotain tunteita Merliniä kohtaan.

Kruununprinssi katsoi ikkunastaan aukiolle. Hän näki kaksi matkaan lähtevää ystäväänsä.

''Huomenta, _veliseni_. Oletko sinä nukkunut ollenkaan, hyvänen aika?'' Kysyi Morgana prinssin takana. Prinssi havahtui ja käänsi katseensa takaisin aukiolle. Nyt he molemmat katsoivat palvelijoitaan.

''Ainakin yritin.''

Hiljaisuus valtasi huoneen. Morgana oli kääntänyt katseensa pois ystävistään, mutta Arthur katsoi vielä alas. Hän huomasi Merlinin katsovan ylös prinssin ikkunaan ja olevan hieman alla päin. Gwen sanoi jotakin mikä sai pojan huomion, ja he lähtivät auringon nousuun.

Arthur hymyili salaa.

''Onko sinulla useinkin ollut vaikeuksia nukkua? Voisin kysyä Gaiukselta apua...''

Arthur aloitti rauhallisesti laskiessaan molemmat kätensä tytön olkapäille, ''Ei tarvitse, näin vain painajaista. Älä sinä minun unistani huolehdi. Meidän pitäisi huolehtia sinun unistasi, jotka käyvät välillä toteen, kuten olet kertonut. _Se voi olla taikuutta_ ,'' Sanoi Arthur vitsailevasti.

Morgana hymyili mustat hiukset naamallaan, kun Arthur laski leikkiä hänen unistaan.

''Isälläsi oli muuten jotain asiaa. Meidän pitää mennä yhteiselle aamiaiselle kun hän herää.'' Morgana sanoi kääntyssään. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä silkkimekko, joka muotoili täydellisesti Morganan täydellistä kehoa.

Arthur ei niinkään välittänyt 'sisarensa' kauneudesta _, sillä rakasti itseään niin paljon, no ei,_ sillä arvosti häntä ja halusi hänen vain saavan parasta.

''Minä todella toivon, ettei Gwenille ja Merlinille käy kuinkaan,'' kuului ääni huoneessa, '' _Meidän kaikkien tähden_.''

''Mitä?'' kysyi Arthur, sillä ei ollut keskittynyt Morganan puheeseen.

Morgana kääntyi ympäri, ''Sanoinko jotakin, prinssi?'' Nyt tyttö oli hieman hämillään. Arthur katsoi sisartaan hieman ihmeissään.

''Varmaan kuulin omiani.''

Morgana hymyili ennen kuin käveli pois.

* * *

Arthur saapui aamiaiselle hieman myöhässä. Se oli hänen tapaistaan, kun Merliniä ei näkynyt mailla harmain.

Kun Uther kysyi, missä hänen poikansa viipyi, Arthur sanoi nukkuneensa pommiin. Morgana kätki Arthurin valheen sydämeensä ja jatkoi syömistään. Uther käski poikansa istumaan, ja pyysi häntä reipastumaan hieman. Arthur ei ollut itse huomannut, että oli hieman allapäin, ja pyysi sitä anteeksi isältään. Morgana vain kuunteli vierestä, kuinka isä ja poika juttelivat keskenään.

''Uther, sinulla oli varmaan syy, miksi halusit meidät molemmat sinun seuraasi aamiaiselle?'' Morgana sanoi Arthurin puheen väliin. Arthur katsoi Morganan meikattuja silmiä nopeasti ja sitten kääntyi katsomaan isänsä. Tuleva kuningas aloitti syömään vasta kun Uther oli aukaissut suunsa puhuakseen.

''Kyllä, Morgana. Minulla on asiaa teille molemmille.'' Uther sanoi hieman verkaisesti. Arthur oli hieman hämillään isänsä vähäsanaisuudesta.

''Minä... tuota. Lähetin palvelijanne taroituksella pois. Olisin voinut valita kuningaskunnastani ihan kenet vaan kaksi...''

''Lähetit Gwenin tahallasi!? Ja Merlinin?! Minkä ihmeen takia?'' Kysyi Morgana kovaan ääneen. Arthur oli vain hiljaa, ennen kuin meinasi tukehtua ruokaansa, ja yritti peitellä sitä yskällä. Mutta molemmat paikalla olevista älysivät, että kruununprinssi vetäisi ruokaa järkytyksestä väärään kurkkuunsa. Se ei todellakaan ollut Arthurin tapaista.

Sitten Morgana jatkoi, ''Meinaatko sinä parittaa heidät?!''

Nyt Uther katsoi Morganaa järkyttyneesti. Arthur isäänsä. Arthurista ajatus oli hieman... ristiriitainen...

Morgana huomasi Utherin hieman punastuvan, ''Jos haluaisin, olisin jo tehnyt sen. Mutta ei, en aio pakottaa heitä avioon.''

''Luojan kiitos.'' Sanoi nyt Arthur.

Morgana katsoi Arthuria nopeasti, mutta merkittävästi, eikä prinssi tainnut huomannut sitä. Eikä tainnut myöskään huomata äsken puhuvansa ääneen.

Uther jatkoi, ''Lähetin heidät pois, koska halusin teidän saavan lomaa. Heidän saavan lomaa. Ette te jaksa katsella samoja naamoja joka päivä.''

''No mikä syy tuokin on olevinaan?'' Arthur kysyi. Hänen mielestään tuossa ei ollut mitään järkeä. Hän pystyisi häätämään Merlinin luotaan, jos hän haluaisi. Merlin pystyisi sanomaan hänelle, että tarvitsisi omaa tilaa. Ja varmasti Gwen pystyi tekemään niin myös Morganalle. Jos tuo oli Utherin syy, Arthur ottaisi kohta jalat alleensa. Hän ei jaksaisi olevinaan tuijotella enää isänsä naamaa.

Uther katsoi nyt prinssiä, ''Syy, jota ei kyseenalaisteta.'' Utherin ääni oli silti rauhallinen, vaikka hänen vieressään olevat henkilöt hieman paineistivat häntä.

Morgana jatkoi, '' _Mitä_ he sitten lähtivät matkalle?''

''Tapaamaan Arthurin enoa, Agravainea, jolla on teille tuliaisia vähän kauempaa maailmalta.''

''Miksi hän ei tullut itse tänne?'' Kysyi Morgana.

Uther ei vastannut tähän ollenkaan. Arthur mietti sen johtuvan siitä, että Agravaine oli hänen **_enonsa_** , ei hänen **_setänsä_**. Hän saattaisi muistuttaa liikaa Utherille Arthurin äidistä.

''Ymmärrän täysin,'' Arthur sanoi isälleen, ''En minäkään kauheemmin innostuisi jos saisin kuulla että enoni, eikä setäni... äähh- kyllä sinä ymmärrät.''

Uther katsoi poikaansa ylpeänä ennen kuin laski kätensä poikansa olkapäälle, ''Ai että. Sinusta on kasvanut mies.''

Arthur otti kehun vastaan ja naurahti, ''Jaahas. Kiitos.'' Morgana vain hymyili ja jatkoi syömistään. Hän oli hieman vihainen Utherille, niinkuin myös Arthur. Vain siitä, että oli lähettänyt palvelijansa menenmään. Merlin kuului Arthurin rinnalle, ei kenenkään _lääpittäväksi_. Nyt Arthur katui ajattelemaansa. Gwen kuului Morganan luokse makutuomariksi, ei kenenkään muun aatelisen ihailtavaksi. Nyt Morgana katui sitä, ettei ollut mennyt vapaaehtoiseksi Gwenin tilalle. Samoin tein Arthur mietti aivan samaa Merlinin kohdalta.

* * *

 _ **Illalla**_

Merlin ja Gwen olivat ratsastaneet koko päivän, ja nyt he olivat pysähtyneet ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla. Heidän hevosensa söivät heinää vähän kauempana kuin he kaksi muuta matkalaista olivat.

He joutuivat yöpymään taivas alla. Merlinistä se oli mukavaa katsella tähtiä, avaruutta, ja antaa vain kuun ja tähtien rauhoittaa hänen hermojaan. Gwen snaoi mielummin nukkuvansa lähempänä nuotiota, jonka Merlin oli äsken koonnut, ja sytyttänyt. Merlin oli ymmärtänyt tyttöä täysin, ei hän itsekään ihan kylmässä haluaisi nukkua.

''Mitä sinä mietit? Näytät niin syvälliseltä.'' Gwen kysyi varovasti. Merlin käänsi katseensa taivaalta tyttöön. Hän mietti hetken mitä vastaisi, sillä ei haluaisi puhua voimistaan tytölle, joka ei niistä vielä tiennyt.

''Huomista päivää.'' Vastasi Merlin lyhyesti, ''Huomennahan me saavumme Feirin maisemiin.''

Gwen mutisi, ''Aivan...'' Samassa hän haukotteli ja asettui makaamaan, ''Eihän sinua haittaa jos alan jo nukkumaan?''

Merlin katsoi Gweniä vähän hölmistyneenä, ''Ei tietenkään. Tänään on ollut rankka päivä.''

''Hyvää yötä, Merlin.''

''Kauniita unia, Guinewere.''

Kun Merlin oli vielä hetken katsonut taivasta, tulkinnut tähtiä hän kääntyi katsomaan liekkejä. Ne hekuivat punaisina. Liekit olivat suuria. Merlin katsasti Gweniä. Tyttö nukkui.

Merlin nosti hitaasti kätensä ylös, ''Freardeuíscha.'' Liekeistä muodostui laukkaavia hevosia. Velho laski kätensä ja antoi hevosten hävitä. Hän hymyili ennen kuin itsekin yritti saada unta. Hänkin oli poikki, niinkuin tyttö viidenmetrin päästä hänestä. Merlin toivoi, että olisi jo nukkunut monta tuntia, häntä inhottaisi, jos ei olisi nukkunut tarpeeksi.


	3. The second day

Gwen oli herännyt ennen Merliniä. Hän oli jäänyt katsomaan poikaa. Hänen ripsensä poskia vasten, mustat hiukset sekaisin. Sitten Gwen oli muistanut.

 _Merlin oli nostanut hitaasti kätensä ylös, ''Freardeuíscha.'' Liekeistä oli muodostunut laukkaavia hevosia. Velho oli laskenut kätensä ja oli antanut hevosten hävitä._

Gwen oli nähnyt. Merlin, tämä viaton poika, oli velho. Gwen ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi.

Hän ei pelännyt Merliniä, kuten monet muut olisivat varmasti tehneet. Hän tunsi Merlinin. Hän tiesi, ettei tämä vahingoittaisi ketään, ellei olisi pakko. Ei kukaan, yhtä hölmö ja kiltti kuin Merlin, saati sitten huolehtivainen, voisi Gwenin mielestä olla niin vaaralinen kuin kaikki sanoivat- hänen mielestään Merlin ei ollut velho. Hän ei vaan voinut.

Paha siinä missä mainitaan.

Merlin aukaisi silmänsä ja katsoi hämmästyneenä tuijottavaa Gwenia.

''Kaikki okei?'' Merlin kysyi. Hänen äänensä kantautui Gwenin korviin hieman hitaasti. Gwen oli niin ajatuksissaan.

''Kyllä... Merlin hei. Oletko sinä velho?''

Sieltä se tuli. Merlin hämmästyi ja jähmettyi paikalleen. Hän ei kyennyt liikkumaan. Gwen tärisi jännityksestä. Hän ei pelännyt, vaan enemmän odotti jotakin spektaakkelimaista ja uutta. Hän halusi olla velhon ystävä. Kyllä pelkkä Merlinkin olisi kelvannut Gwenille, mutta hän vain tarvitsisi jotain jännitystä.

''Guinevere, kuinka sinä tiedät? Enhän minä mitään ole sanon...''

''En nukkunut eilen vielä. Jäit kiinni.'' Gwen sanoi hymy korvissa.

Hän kyseli koko ajan Merliniltä asioita jotka liittyivät taikuuteen. Merlinin korvat täyttyivät siitä. Hän oli iloissaan jakaessaan tämän kaiken jollekin, joka oli hänelle läheinen. Gaius oli jo varmasti saanut tarpeekseen Merlinin valitteluista ja iloitsemisista. Kunnes Gwen kysyi kysymyksen, johon Merlin haluaisi vaikuttaa ilman oman päänsä menettämistä.

''Ketkä tästä tietävät, että sinä olet se Emrys?''

Merlin pudisti päätään, ''Vain sinä ja Gaius, hovista. Myös minun äitini, sekä kyläni asukkaat tietävät.''

''Edes Arthur ei tiedä? Aika hyvin olet piilotellut tämän häneltä!''

''Mmm. Totta.''

''Kauanko meinasit?''

''En tiedä. Kai hänelle pitäisi kertoa, mutta menettäisinkö pääni?''

''En osaa sanoa.''

He ratsastivat taas hetken rauhallisemmin kuin äsken.

''Tee se tuuli juttu uudelleen.'' Gwen sanoi pienen lapsen tavoin.

Merlin hymyili ja toteutti Gwenin toiveen. Tuuli kieputti Gwenin hiuksia, hevosien harjoja, heinäpeltoja...

* * *

Arthur harjoitteli taas miekkailemaan- hän vain hakkasi harjotussotilaita, vesisateessa. Hänen hiuksensa olivat liimautuneet kiinni kasvoihinsa, vaatteet myötäilivät täydellisesti. Rengashaarniska painoi miestä kohti maata, maanvetovoima tuntui vetävän prinssiä myös hänen miekastaan kohti hiekkaa. Märkää hiekkaa. Saappaat tarttuivat maahan, liikkeet eivät enää olleet niin sulavia kuin aikaisemmin päivällä. Hänen reisi- ja pohjelihaksensa joutuivat tekemään kovaa työtä yrittäessään saada prinssin liikkumaan. Prinssin mielen täytti pelkkä viha. Pelkä musta _viha_. Joka kohistui hänen isäänsä.

Huuto kuului varmasti monen ihmisen korviin. Prinssi oli huutanut niin kovaa hakatessaan miekalla sotilasta, että hänen äänensä loppui kesken. Arthur hakkasi miekalla niin kovaa kuin lihaksikkaastaan kädestään pystyi. Hänen kätensä rinnalla hänen keskivartalonsa antoi apua. Ja hän pysähtyi, kun älysi mitä oli tekemässä.

Hän oli ollut taas lapsellinen ipana, jota ei ollut kasvatettu kunnolla. Hän näytti kansalle vääränlaista esimerkkiä, väärän kuvan heidän tulvasta kuninkaastaan- mutta onneksi Arthurilla ei ollut yleisöä.

Hän lähti kävelemään muualle. Ihan minne vain muualle, kuin isänsä nokan alle.

* * *

''Arthur! Arthur!'' Kuului hätääntynyt ääni. Arthur heräsi unestaan nopeasti ja hätääntyneesti nousi istumaan sängyn reunalle.

''Morgana!?'' Prinssi tunnisti äänen. Hän huomasi Morganan astuvan sisään kynttilä kädessään. Hän oli tullut silkkisessä yöpaidassa, silmät punaisina itkusta.

Tyttö laski kynttilän pöydälle ja juoksi Arthuria kohti. Arthur otti hänet avosylin vastaan ja rauhoitti tyttöä.

''Se oli vain painajainen. Ssshh...''

''Ei Arthur, sinä et ymmärrä...'' tyttö yritti kyynelten takaa.

Kesti hetki ennen kuin Morgana sai kyyneleensä loppumaan. Arthur pelkäsi kokoajan, että hän sanoisi jotakin mikä saisi tytön heti palasiksi. Hän ei haluaisi nähdä Morganaa enää siinä kunnossa.

''Se ei ollut painajainen! Olen aivan varma sen olleen enneuni!'' Morgana sanoi järkyttyneenä. Hän edelleen istui Arthurin vieressä ja puristi tätä nyt prinssin käsistä, ''Alussa näin minun kertovan sinulle untani. Sitten näin miehiä, hyvin hyvin raskaasti varustettuja ja kaksi naista Merlinin kanssa- hyvä luoja.'' Morgana piti hetken tauon ennen kuin jatkoi, ''Merlin oli aivan kuin eri ihminen, hän ei ollut ikinä ollut niin- _voimaa säteilevä_. Hän pelasti heidät kaksi. Siinä oli Gwen ja joku...''

Arthur pysäytti tytön, ''Morgana, mitä sinä höriset?!''

Morgana loukkantui, ''Etkö sinä usko minua?! Sitten he kolme juoksivat, juoksivat ja kovaa, heillä oli kauheasti kannettavaa. Lopulta he päätyivät kalliolle, Merlin putosi alas. Ja sitten me saavuimme paikalle.'' Morgana sanoi katsoessaan alas. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen niin peloissaan. Hän pelkäsi ystäviensä puolesta- ja tämän tuntemattoman naisen.

Arthur ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän tiesi, että Morganan useammat unet toteutuisivat, ja ne toteutuisivat kuten tyttö oli ennustanut. _Heidän oli pakko tehdä jotakin._

''Morgana. Tapaa minut tallilla kymmenen minuutin päästä.''

Tyttö pinkaisi takaisin huoneeseensa päin kuin tykinsuusta ammuttu kuula. Arthur toivoi, että Morgana oli väärässä. Hän vaan toivoi... Arthur sulki silmänsä ja rukoili.

 _Isä meidän,_

 _tiedän että olen kohdellut sinua väärin,_

 _yhtä väärin kuin minä ajattelen syntejä._

 _Syntejä maailmasta, rakkaudestasi meitä kohtaan joka ei horju._

 _Ja minun rakkaudestani kohtaan ystävääni,_

 _joka on minun ainoa ystäväni._

 _Kuten sinä näet, Herra valtias,_

 _Anna minulle rauha, ja valta ja..._

Arthur lopetti ennen kuin sanoisi sen ääneen.

'' _Anna minulle merkki, että hän on se oikea._ ''

Morganan jättämä kynttilä sammui, ja Arthur jäi vain katsomaan kynttilää joka oli juuri sammunut. Prinssi joutui nyt uskomaan tät ihmettä.

 _Hän oli se oikea._


	4. The faith of Arthur

Merlin ja Gwen tapasivat Agravainen torin reunassa.

Agravain oli tummahiuksinen mies, joka oli jyrin kookas. Ei lihavalla tavalla, hänellä oli vain suuret luut. Hän antoi Camelotin edustajille kaksi pakettia. Niissä oli sinetit. Hän antoi ne Gwenille, ja niiasi tytölle. Merlin jäi arvioimaan Agravainea. Hän ei ollut aivan varma luootaisiko tähän muukalaiseen.

''Arvon neiti,'' Agravaine sanoi, ''kutsukaa vain Agravaineksi.'' Hän suuteli tytön poskea, kun ei voinut ottaa Gwenin toista kättäkään. Gwen punastui hieman.

''Agravaine, Olen Guinevere, ja tässä on Merlin.''

''Mukava tavata teidät, Sir.'' Kumarsin hieman kuninkaalliselle. Agravaine hymyili Merlinille, ''Merlin. Ilo on minun puolellani. Näytän teille mökkinne jossa voitte yöpyä, ennen kuin palaatte Camelotiin. Kuinkas Kuningas Uther voi? Ja hänen lapsensa?''

Merlin hymyili takaisin miehelle, _ei hän niin kauhea voi olla_ , ''Kuningas ja hänen lapsensa voivat mainiosti, Agravaine.''

''Onko Arthur jo löytänyt kuninkaallista puolisoa itselleen?''

''Ei, Agravaine. Arthur haluaa olla erittäin varma päätöksestään.'' Gwen sanoi nopeasti. Agravaine nyökkäsi, ja johdatti Camelotin vieraat talolle. Merlin ja Guinevere kerkeäisivät käydä vielä markkinoilla, ennen kuin pimeä laskeutuisi.

* * *

Arthur ja Morgana laukkasivat hevosillaan niin kovaa kun pääsivät. He eivät kerkeäisi. Matkaa markkinoille oli muutenkin kaksi päivää, kovalla vauhdilla puolitoista.

Arthur kiisteli hampaitaan. _Hemmetti soikoon, isä varmasti tiesi tästä. Agravainesta, hänen suunnitelmistaan, isä vain haluaisi Merlinin ja Gwenin pois tieltä. Isä tiesi, että minulla oli tunteita heitä kohtaan. Ja minusta tuntui, että myös kansa tiesi. En välitä. Mutta siitä minä välitän jos isäni- Kuningas Uther Pendragon, vahinogittaa tahallaan jokun toisen kädellä palvelijaani, ystävääni, ainutta tosi ystävääni, saa isä sellaisen koston, jota ei ole koskaan nähnyt. Merlin oli minulle kaikki kaikessa- nyt käsitin sen. Nyt minä ymmärsin. En ollut antanut omien tunteiteni tulla oikeuksieni ja velvollisuuksieni edelle. En antanut itselleni lupaa ajatella häntä näin. Minulla ei olisi mahdollisuutta olla hänen kanssan avoimesti. En niin kuin haluaisin, mutten haluaisi hänen olevan_ rakastajani _. Haluaisin hänen olevan aviomieheni. Eikä siihenkään olisi mahdollisuutta-_

''Arthur?! Kuuletko sinä minua? Katso, hevosen jalan jälkiä, he ovat oikaisseet.'' Morgana sanoi. Hevosen kavionjäljet johtivat pienen metsätien juureen ja jatkuivat sen uumeniin. Arthur käänsi hevosensa kohti kuusimetsää, jonne polku hävisi.

''Morgana, meidän täytyy jatkaa, ennen kuin Argavaine kerkeää...''

''Miksi sinä välität Gwenistä ja Merlinistä niin paljon? Tykkäätkö sinä Gwenistä?'' Morgana kysyi hieman innostuneena. Arthur katsoi naista hieman nolostuneena, _ei tällaista keskustelua._

''Morgana...''

''Et edes vähää..?''

''Kyllä kyllä.''

''Rakastatko sinä häntä?''

''Morgana kuuntele, emmekös me kaikki rakasta toisiamme? Kaikki rakastavat Gweniä.''

''Totta kai minä rakastan Gweniä! Enemmän kuin mitään muuta! Mutta sinä et.'' Morgana sanoi innostuneena, mutta viileästi, ''Et niin kuin yhtä muuta.''

''Ai ketä muka?'' Arthur kysyi suunnatessaan syvemmälle metsään. Morgana seurasi ihan perässä.

''Kyllä minä tiedän. Merliniä.''

Arthur jähmettyi. _Olinko niin avoin kirja?_ ''Onko se päivän selvää?''

Morgana nauroi Arthurin kysymykselle, ''Arthur. Voin sanoa, että jopa sokeat voivat tuntea sen. Molemmissa teissä on jotain sellaista mitä me muut emme voi käsittää. Taikuutta, voisin melkein vannoa. Te olette kuin luodut toisillenne. Olen nähnyt kuinka paljon sinä tarvitset häntä, kuinka paljon hän tarvitsee sinua pysyäkseen jaloillaan. Jotain teidän silmän vaihdoissanne on sellaista mitä me muut kadehdimme. Mitä minä en ole koskaan saanut. Sen takia en pysty sanomaan mitä se on. Te myös kunnioitatte toisianne, aivan kuten parit tekevät. Te ajattelette toistenne parasta,'' Morgana antoi Arthurille sulateltavaa, ''Mutta olen varma, ettet ole kertonut tunteistasi.''

Arthur katsoi eteenpäin, hän vain hymähti. Hänen täytyisi sanoa jotakin, ''Olet aivan oikeassa, kaikessa.'' Arthur mietti nyt menneisyttä. Hän muisti Merlinin. Kaikki hänen tekonsa, heidän katseen vaihtonsa, kätensä kosketukset, Merlinin jokaisen punastumisen, hänen kostuneet silmänsä, joka kerta kun prinssi itsekin itki. Merlin on ollut aina tulevan kuninkaan rinnalla, ja hän tulisi aina olemaan.

''Morgana, kerro minulle yksi asia-''

''Kerro, hyvä veliseni...''

''Sanoitko sinä äsken rakastavasi Gweniä enemmän kuin mitään muuta?''

Morgana punastui, ''Ai? Nyt me jaamme ajatuksiamme?''

''Sisarukset jakavat.'' Arthur sanoi päättäväisesti, ''Ja minä jaan myös Merlinille.''

* * *

Merlin ja Gwen kävelivät pitkin katua. Siellä oli paljon kojuja. Gwen ihasteli koruja ja kankaita, Merlin vain seurasi ystäväänsä.

''Tykkäisikö Morgana tästä?'' Gwen kysyi Merliniltä nostaessaan timanttikaulakorun ilmaan. Merlin havahtui. Hän jäi katsomaan Gwenin näyttämää korua.

''Miksi ei?''

Gwen puhui nyt itselleen. Merlin tunsi jonkun käden olkapäällään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä- naista.

Nainen oli tummahiuksinen, hieman lyhyempi kuin Merlinin, melko lihaksikas, mutta silti siro. Hän katsoi ruskeilla silmillään Merliniä silmiin. Merlin vain katsoi naista.

''Voinko auttaa tietä, my lady?''

''Emrys. Guinevere. Teidän täytyy lähteä täältä.'' Nainen sanoi. Gwen katsoi nyt naista, ja hymyili hänelle.

''Ja kuka sinä olet?'' Gwen kysyi.

''Nimeni on Belladonna. Sanokaa minua Bellaksi. Teidän täytyy nyt lähteä. Te olette vaarassa.''

''Miksi me uskoisimme sinua?'' Merlin kysyi kohteliaasti. Belladonna katsoi ympärilleen ennen kuin tarttui Merliniä ja Gweniä kädestä ja johdatti heitä pois väen keskeltä.

''Koska olen Agravainen alainen, Huora- hän myy minua ilman minun lupaani. Hän sanoi yhdelle sotilaistaan, että tuomitsisi teidät kuolemaan aamunkoittaessa. Minua epäillään jo. Minulla on omat motiivini pettää Agravaine.''

Gwen uskoi naista, sillä hän näki mustelmia hänen kehossaan. Gwen nyökkäsi Merlinille.

''Merlin. Meidän täytyy lähteä. Ja Bella,'' Gwen sanoi, ''Me otamme sinut mukaan.''

''Kiitos, Guinevere.'' Bella sanoi ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.

''Se on Gwen, näin ystävien kesken.'' Gwen sanoi tytölle ennen kuin kolmikko juoksi mökkiin.

He ratsastivat kovaa, kovaa kohti kotia.

* * *

Arthur havahtui Morganan noustessa istumaan. Nainen oli herännyt.

''He ovat lähteneet. Me emme välttämättä kerkeä.''

Arthur pomppasi ylös, ''Minä jatkan.''

''Tulen mukaasi.''

Arthur katsoi siskoaan hieman epävarmasti, mutta antoi hänen sammuttaa tulen ja nousta ratsunsa selkään.

Arthur rukoili mielessään, _dear god_.


	5. Merlin's return

Merlin, Gwen ja Bella eivät katsoneet taakseen. He kaikki kolme kuulivat ääniä, huutoa heidän takaansa.

''Ottakaa Emrys kiinni!'' Agravaine huusi.

Merlin katsoi Guinevereä nopeasti, ''Gwen. Te kaksi ratsastatte suoraa tietä Camelotiin.''

Guinevere katsoi Merliniä hätääntyneenä, ''Mitä sinä sitten teet?''

Merlin katsoi edelleen ystäväänsä, ''Ratsastan kaatuneiden kuninkaiden laakson läpi. Harhautan heitä, että saan teidät turvaan.''

Nyt Bella aloitti, ''Emrys. Se on itsemurha.''

Merlin katsoi naisia, ''Tekisin _kaikkeni_ pelastaakseni teidät. Ja tietenkin _kuninkaani_. Guinevere-'' Merlin hymyili rauhoittavasti, ''Sano Arthurille, että välitän hänestä. Ja että...''

Guinevere ei kuullut mitä Merlin sanoi. Merlin kaartui ratsullaan oikealle ja suuntasi kohti kaatuneidenkuninkaiden laaksoa.

Agravaine ja hänen miehensä seurasivat Merliniä.

Guinevere itki ratsastaessaan eteenpäin ja Bella yritti lohduttaa Gweniä.

Tuloksetta.

* * *

Morgana näki Guineveren jo kaukaa. Arthur ratsasti taempana Morganaa ja tähyili Merliniä. Tuleva kuningas näki vain tumman naisen ja Gwenin. Arthur pelkäsi pahinta.

Heti ensimmäiseksi Gwen katsoi Arthuria ja pudisti päätään, ''Merlin. Hän on...'' Arthur kuunteli tarkasti laskeutumattaan hevosen selästä. Kaikki muut olivat maan tasalla.

''Merlin matkasi kaatuneiden kuninkaiden laaksoon.'' Bella sanoi, ''My lord.'' Hän kumarsi Arthurille.

''Ja kuka sinä olet?'' Kysyi Morgana.

''MIKSI HÄN TEKISI NIIN?!'' Kajahti prinssi. Gwen itki taas. Morgana meni halaamaan naista. Belladonna jatkoi.

''Olen Belladonna, sir. Merlin pelasti minun ja Guineveren nahkat. Hän johdatti Agravainen- isäni- kohti laaksoa.''

''Hänellä ei ole voimaa- sanoitko sinä että Agravaine on isäsi?''

''Kyllä pikkuserkku.'' Belladonna sanoi dramaattisesti, ''Äläkä aliarvioi Emrystä.'' Arthur ei uskonut ensin Belladonnan olevan hänen pikkuserkkunsa. Mutta antoi asian vain olla.

''Emrystä?''

''Arthur...'' Guinevere aloitti. Arthur katsoi tyttöä hämmentyneenä, ''Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle yksi asia-'' Arthur odotti. Hän oli kärsimätön.

''Merlin on viimeinen lohikäärme herra- ja hän on itse taikuus.''

''Hän on Emrys.'' Sanoi Morgana.

''Ja hän on sinun puolellasi, ja rinnallasi aina kuolemaasi saakka.'' Sanoi Gwen.

Arthur katsoi hämmentyneenä käsiään. _Merlinkö velho? Ei hän voisi olla_ , Arthur kyllä tietäisi.

''Ei hän voi.'' prinssi sanoi laskeutuessaan hevosensa selästä.

Morgana käveli kohti Arthuria, ''Anna minun näyttää.''

Arthur kavahti Morganan kättä, _oliko hänkin velho?_

* * *

Merlin istui kallion reunalla. Hän oli karkoittanut Agravainen ja hänen miehensä. Merlin oli jälleen kerran onnistunut.

Mutta mies oli haavoittunut. Nuori velho painoi kädellään kylkeään. Hän lausui riimin vanhaa uskontoa, ja samassa verenvuoto lakkasi.

Mutta kipu oli kaksin kertainen.

Aina kun Merlin käytti parantavaa taikaa itseensä, fyysinen vahinko hävisi, mutta henkinen oli suurempaa.

Hänen hevosensa oli varastettu. Mutta hänellä oli aina yksi kulkuväline.

''O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!''

Ja kaikki tuulet hävisivät valtavan lohikääreen siiville.

* * *

 **Arthurs POV**

Morgana laski hennot sormensa otsaltani ja astui Gwenin viereen.

Aina, kun olin vaarassa ja pelastunut ihmeen kaupalla, Merlin oli ollut paikalla. Aina kun tapahtui ihmeellisiä asioita, Merlin oli paikalla. Sinisten silmien takana oli piilossa kultainen verho. Aina kun Merlin oli poissa kauan, ja Caius sanoi hänen olevan kapakassa, palvelijani olikin jossain aivan muualla. Hän oli rakentamassa tai pelastamassa valtakuntaani taikuudella.

''Merlin on voimakkain velho, mitä maa on koskaan päällään kantanut.'' Morgana sanoi.

 _Kuinka Merlin pystyisi olemaan niin voimakas? Hänhän on pieni mies! Kuinka pieni hän onkaan suuren kohtalon äärellä! Minun avuton palvelijani!_

''Mikä _sinä_ sitten olet?'' Kysyin paniikin vallatessa kehoani. Kohta olisin sokissa. Kaikki heistä näkivät sen.

Gwen astui luokseni ja tarttui käsiini, ''Arthur, rauhoitu.'' Hän veti minut istumaan kaatuneen puun päälle.

Morgana pysytteli kauempana ja pikkuserkkuni Bella tuli Gwenin luokse.

''Olen ylipapitar.'' Morgana sanoi rauhallisesti ja meni kauemmas, antaakseen minulle tilaa. Olin niin ahdistunut. Vain sen takia, että pelkäsin menettäväni ystäväni. Morganan ja Merlinin isälleni, jos hän saisi tietää. Uther telottaisi heidät molemmat silmiään räpäyttämättä.

''Arthur. Hengitä.'' Gwen toisti.

Kun ilta valtasi maan, sumu vaelsi aukioilla, kuu valvoi kanssamme, istuin Morganan viereen. Hän ei siirtynyt, mutta katsoi minua hieman ihmeissään. Kuinka minä uskalsin istua hänen viereensä. Me katsoimme kun Gwen ja Bella nukkuivat nuotion äärellä. He olivat väsyneitä.

''Arthur... Sinulla on oikeus vihata minua. Minä harjoitan taikuutta, opettelen sitä jatkuvasti. Ja vain sen takia, koska vihaan isääni. Isääsi! Hän on myös minun isäni!''

Lisää järkytystä.

''Morgana. Minä tiesin. Olen tiennyt jo vaikka kuinka kauan, että olet siskoni- mutta en tiennyt että veressäsi on taikuutta.'' Ajatukseni harhailivat taas ympäriinsä. Ja kaikki tiet päätyivät taas Merliniin.

''Minun äidilläni oli. Hän oli myös ylipapitar. Hän kulki ystäviensä mukana, hekin olivat samanlaisia kuin äitini. Sitten hän tapasi Utherin. Uther oli epätoivoinen, humalassa. Voisinko sanoa, että olin vahinkolapsi, ainakin isäni puolelta! Äiti oli aina halunnut lasta. Hän ei ollut löytänyt vain oikeaa miestä. Mutta kun _kuningas_ tarjoaa hetkellistä yösijaa, kuka _voisi_ olla kieltäytymättä. Uther ei vielä vihannut taikuutta- etkä sinä ollut vielä olemassa. Sinä synnyit kyllä ennen minua. Sinulla on oikeus valtaistuimelle- _enkä todellakaan halua sitä_!'' Kajahti Morgana kun näki ilmeeni, ''Minä vain haluan yhden asian. Kun sinä olet kuningas, _suurin laatuaan_ , annat tilaa kaltaisilleni. _Merlinin_ kaltaisille. Kaikki eivät ole niin pahoja kuin luulet. Oletko ikinä nähnyt Merlinin tekevän pahaa? Niin, en _minäkään ole_. Me vain haluamme rauhaa. Rauhaa, jonka Uther, isäsi, on ottanut käsistämme.'' Morgana nousi ylös ja käveli vilttinsä luokse.

En osannut sanoa mitään. Hän oli oikeassa. Isä oli varastanut jotakin heiltä, ainoan asian minkä he omasivat. Minun täytyisi tehdä jotakin. Edes jokin pieni muutos!

''Hyvää yötä, Morgana.''

''Hyvää yötä, Veliseni.''

Makasin maassa ja katselin tähtitaivasta. Mikään ei sillä hetkellä ollut niin kaunista. Tähdet tekivät kuvioita. Selviä ennustuksia. Kuu valaisi tähtien rinnalla, ja taivas oli täysin avoin. Jokainen tähti oli minun yksi tunteeni. Tunteeni kohti Merliniä. Ja yksi niistä oli kaikkein suurin. Minä tiesin, että häntä pitäisi pelätä, edes kunnioittaa. Hän oli niin voimakas, että silmiään räpäyttämällä hän varmasti saisi puoli armeijaa hengiltä. Minä tosissaan kunnioitin häntä. Mutta sen rinnalla rakkauteni oli loputonta. Rakastin jotain niin suurta ja voimakasta, että mahassani kihelmöi. Minä en tiennyt mitä me tulisimme olemaan, saati sitten tulisiko mistään mitään.

Enkä edes tiennyt oliko hän elossa. Mutta niin minä todellakin toivoin. Koko itsekäästä sydämeni pohjasta.

* * *

 **Merlins POV**

Katselin tähtitaivasta lohikäärmeen selästä, pilvien keskeltä. Tuuli kävi hiuksissani, korkealla taivaalla oli jo kylmä. Tähyilin katseellani, oliko missään elonmerkkejä Gwenistä ja Bellasta.

Sitten näin nuotion aukiolla.

''Kilgharrah, laskeudu tuolle kauimmaiselle aukiolle, ei tälle missä palaa nuotio.''

Lohikäärme kiihtytti vauhtiaan äänettömästi.

Kävelin kohti toista aukiota laukku olallani. Yö oli oikeasti kylmä, eikä punainen viittani auttanut kauheasti asiaan. Toivoin Gwenin ja Bellan olevan aukiolla.

Astuessani pienelle aukiolle, näin neljä rautiasta hevosta. Kolme naista nukkui nuotion ääressä ja yksi mies nojasi kauempana suureen tammeen ja katseli taivaalle. Miekka oli pystyssä hänen vieressään. Samassa puristin Arthurilta saamaani miekkaa tiukemmin.

Kiersin tammen taakse, äänettömästi ja vetäisin äänettömästi miekan tupestaan. Ihastelin miekkaa hetken. Arthur oli onnekas omistaessaan tällaisen.

Heilautin miekkaa nopeasti.

Ja astuin esille.

Arthur oli estänyt hyökkäykseni ja jäi tuijottamaan minua. Tuijotin häntä takaisin, kunnes laitoin miekan nopeasti tuppeensa.

Minusta tuntui, että Arthur olisi katsonut minua ikuisuuden. Minua se ei todellakaan haitannut, mutta en ollut varma mitä minun pitäisi tuntea.

Arthur nousi seisomaan, tunki miekan tuppeensa ja tuli minua kohti.

''Älä enää ikinä lähde noin, jooko?'' Hän sanoi hiljaa, toruvasti. Samassa olin Arthurin käsien hyväilyssä. Halasin häntä takaisin ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäätään vasten.

Halaus tuntui jotenkin kotoisalta, tutulta. Helpolta. _Oikealta_. Vetäisin syvään henkeä hänen tuoksuaan ja hymyilin leveästi. Arthur oli tosiaan siinä. Hän halasi minua tiukemmin, ja minusta tuntui, että hän ei ikinä päästäisi minusta enää irti.

''Joku tykkää halata, eikö?''

''Merlin, ole hiljaa.'' Arthur sanoi päästessään irti minusta. Hymyilin hänelle pienesti ja huomasin kuinka hän punastui.

Heräsin todellisuuteen.

''Haluat varmaan tämän takaisin?'' Tartuin miekkani vyöhön ja aloin aukaisemaan sitä. Nopeasti Arthur tarttui käsiini ja esti minua aukaisemasta vyötä, ''Pidä sinä sitä. En minä nyt sitä tarvitse.'' Kun Arthur huomasi mitä oli tekemässä, hän punastui vielä enemmän. Minun olisi tehnyt mieli vähän kiusata häntä, mutta mietin oliko hän ihan kunnossa. _Mikä oli vikana?_

''Arthur, oletko kunnossa?'' Arthur katsoi taas minua silmiin, sitten hänen katseensa vaelteli missä sattui.

''Joo. Kyllä kai. Olen vain iloinen, että olet täällä. En kestäisi menettää sinua- ainutta tosi ystävääni.'' Arthur sanoi. Hän oli edelleen punainen. Hymyilin hänelle vieläkin. Hän oli vain niin sekaisin.

''Siis Bella on pikkuserkkusi?!'' Kysyin hieman järkyttyneenä.

Istuimme Arthurin kanssa tammea vasten, melkein toisella puolella puuta ja katsoimme taivasta.

''Kyllä. Usko tai älä.'' Sanoi Arthur, ''Ja Morgana on ylipapitar.''

Ei herranen aika, Arthur tiesi.

''Järkytyitkö sinä?''

''Enpä oikeastaan. Hänellä on omat motiivinsa. Ymmärrän häntä täysin.'' Arthur sanoi hiljaa. Kuulin hänen äänestään, että hän hymyili. Samassa minua alkoi paleltaa. En osannut sanoa enää mitään vaan tärisin siinä, puuta vasten. Hampaanikin alkoivat kalista jossain vaiheessa, mutta en välittänyt siitä. Katsoin vain tähtitaivasta, Arthur vieressäni.

''Hyvänen aika Merlin, sinä jäädyt.'' Arthur sanoi nopeasti. Kuuntelin tarkasti prinssin ääntä, hän oli hieman huolissaan. Jonkin ajan päästä älysin, että minua pelkästään paleltanut, olin myös järkyttynyt.

''Ei minua palella.''

''Muuten vain täriset kuin heinämies. Tule tänne.''

''Mitä?''

''Kuulit kyllä.''

En minä voinut kieltäytyäkään hänen pyyntöään. Enemmänkin käskystään.

Menin aivan hänen viereensä ja värähdin. Hän oli niin lämmin - rauhoittavan lämmin. Arthur laski kätensä harteilleni ja hetken lämmitti minua.

''Jeesus Merlin, kannattaisiko mennä tulen ääreen?'' Arthur kysyi katsoessaan reaktiotani.

''En halua herättää Gweniä ja kumppaneita. Tässä on ihan hyvä.'' Puhuin totta. Arthurin kainalossa oli ihan hyvä olla. Itseasiassa täydellistä. Nyt minä katsoin hänen kasvojaan. Hän tuijotti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen, ajatellessaan jotakin. Hän oli ihan tyyni. Hänen poskipäänsä olivat niin tunteelliset, hiukset olivat niin kultaiset, silmät siniset kuin kirkas taivas, huulet niin täydelliset, että minun oli pakko katsoa muualle. Tunsin oloni hieman pieneksi hänen kainalossaan, melkein mitättömäksi.

Samassa haukottelin.

''Väsynyt mies, eikö?'' Arthur kysyi. Nyökkäsin. Hän hymyili minulle, ja minulta jäi sydämen lyöntejä väistä. Monta sellaista.

''Nuku vain.''

''Oletko tässä kun herään.'' Sanoin jo unten rajoilla.

''Aina, minun Emrys.''

 _Hän tiesi._

Ja minä nukahdin Arthurin syliin.


	6. The road to Camelot

**Arthurs POV**

Heräsin ennen muita. Herätessäni näin vain mustan hiuspehkon edessäni. Merlin makasi vieressäni, mutta hänen päänsä oli mahani päällä. Merlin oli todellakin minun rinnallani. Tosissaan. Ajatus oli helpottava, toisaalta myös hieman kiihottava. Ei hieman, vaan aika paljonkin. Ihminen jota todella rakastin, nukkui minun päälläni. Ihminen joka oli velho, suurin niistä kaikista, luotti minuun täysin ja nukkui sylissäni. Ihminen jota olin himoinnut salaa jo jonkin aikaa, ja tiesin että se oli kaikilla lukemattomilla tavoilla **väärin**. Nyt Merlin vaihtoi kylkeään. Nyt myös näin hänen naamansa. Hän näytti niin rauhalliselta, että en uskoisi hänen tekevän pahaa kellekään. Ja hän oli tavattoman-

 ** _kaunis_**.

Mahassani kihelmöi. Hän nukkui minun päälläni. Ajatus ei mennyt pois mielestäni ja se edelleen kiihotti minua. Kohta minun pitäisi siirtää Merlin pois sylistäni, tai rauhoittua vähän. Me emme edes olleet kahden.

Nyt halusin nähdä hänen punastuvan.

''Merlin.'' kuiskasin hiljaa.

''Merliiiiiin.'' Merlin rupesi tokenemaan unestaan.

''Niin, Sir.'' Hän sanoi haukotellen.

''Viitsisitkö selittää minulle, mitä ihmettä sinä teet?'' Kysyin huvittuneena. Merlin ei todellakaan osannut selittää. Hän vain yritti kakoa sanoja, mutta ei osannut. Hän muuttui punaiseksi minun katsoessani häntä ihmeissään.

''Maailman voimakkain velho, eikä osaa selittää miksi nukkuu päälläni.'' sanoin jollekin ulkopuoliselle mielikuvitusystävälleni- harmi vain, en omistanut sellaista.

''Todennäköisesti siksi, että sinä otit minut kainaloosi ja miltei pakotit nukkumaan siinä.''

''En minä sinua tähän väkisin raahannut.''

Merlin hiljeni. Hän vain katsoi kasvojani, aivan kuin olisi varuillaan. Nyt prinssi-puoleni oli tullut esiin ja viskannut todellisen Arthurin menemään.

''Mitä, etkö sinä ole ennen prinssiä nähnyt?''

''En noin tyhmää.'' Merlin katsoi minua nyt eri tavalla, '' _Sinähän sanoit minua juuri äsken velhoksi?_ ''

''Waaau. Nyt sinä vasta hokaiset.''

''Etkä sinä halua teloittaa minua?''

' _'En sentään! Mitä minä tekisin **ilman sinua**!?_ '' Kysyin miltei liiankin innokkaasti. En ollut vielä kertonut Merlinille tunteistani, mutten varmasti kyllä nytkään. Hassu-avuton-tyhmä palvelijani katsoi minua ällistyneenä. Hän ei vaan voinut olla niin sekaisin, siitä että haluan pitää hänet elävänä. Olisin halunnut antaa hänen vain katsoa kasvojani, mutta en antaisi _itselleni_ sitä _tyydytystä_ , että taas muistaisin hänen edelleen makaavan päälläni.

''No, kun me olemme ainoat hereillä olevat, sinä saat mennä etsimään meille kaloja tuosta läheisestä joesta ja minä menen etsimään polttopuuta.'' Annoin ensimmäisen virallisen päivän käskyni ja katsoin hänen nousevat sylistäni, ennen kuin hän hoiperteli pitkillä jaloillaan kohti jokea.

Makassani lenteli taas perhosia huomatessani kuinka upealta Merlin näytti Camelotin ritarin viitta päällään. Sitten hän kääntyi kohti minua. Hänen vyöllään oli miekkani, yksi niistä parhaista.

''Mitä sinä tuijotat?'' Merlin kysyi, ''Aijotko sinä vaan jäädä nukkumaan siihen kun minä menen hakemaan sinulle ruokaa?!'' Merlin kysyi leikillään.

Kohotin kulmiani ja hymyilin hänelle pienesti, ''Hahah, tosi hauskaa Merlin.'' Suutasin nopeasti eri suuntaan kuin Merlin.

En pystyisi olemaan hänen lähellään enää kauempaa saamatta valtavaa sisäistä kiihkoutumisen purkausta. Mutta en vaan voinut enää pidätellä huokauksiani.

Heti päästyäni metsään, selkäpiistäni asti tunteeni purkautuivat huokauksin. Jos joku ulkopuolinen olisi nähnyt, hän saattaisi luulla minun harrastavan seksiä- tai kuolevan. En ollut täysin varma kummalta kuulostin.

* * *

Morgana, Gwen, Bella ja Merlin odottivat minua aukiolla. Kannoin puita sylissäni ja huomasin kuinka Morgana ryntäsi apuun. Tulin mustasukkiseksi naisille, kun huomasin Merlinin olevan yksin- miehenä tarkoitan- heidän kanssaan. Merliniä oli helppo naurattaa, tai ainakin se näytti siltä- enkä ollut varma, oliko tuo vale naurua.

Morgana otti muutamaan puun käsiinsä sylistäni.

''Kiitos.'' vastasin nopeasti. Morgana vain hymyili minulle.

''Joko olet jutellut Merlinin kanssa?''

Katsoin naista suoraan silmiin ja vastasin nopeasti, ''Morgana, lopeta.''

Samassa huomasin Gwenin naurattavan Merliniä. Ja Bella _kutitti Merliniä. Siis mitä silmäni näkivätkään?_

''Näenkö minä oikein?!'' kuiskasin Morganalle kiivaasti.

Morgana katsoi muualle kuin tuijottaviin silmiini, ''Sitä olen tässä koko ajan yritellyt estää. Ehkä Bellalla on jotain mielessään. Hän on flirttaillut koko aamun Merlinin kanssa.''

''Onko hän... vastannut flirttauksiin?''

''Ehkä huomaamattaan, Arthur. Ehkä sinulla ei ole kohta enää mahdollisuutta.''

Tyrkkäsin puut nuotiopaikalle ja katsoin nopeasti Bellaa. Hän katsoi minua vahingon iloisesti. Hän tosissan nautti siitä kun näki tunteeni. Nyt en tiennyt mitä tunkisin Arthur ja Prinssi- puoleni eteen. En toissaan tiennyt.

Rakensin nopeasti mieleeni korkeat muurit, ja käänsin tunteeni pois päältä. Viha hakkasi hakuilla kiveä, muuri murtui jatkuvasti, mutta sitä korjattiin toiselta puolelta.

Käänsin katseeni pois ja kävelin pois päin.

''Arthur?''

''Antakaa minun olla. Katson vain hevoset.'' Vastasin Merlinille.

''Heikkohermoinen.''

'' _Tuki suusi._ '' Merlin sanoi ärtyneenä Bellalle. Huomasin kuinka Merlin katsoi Bellaa vihaisesti ja antoi tämän olla. Gwen sytytti tulen ja Morgana alkoi paistamaan kaloja. Merlin katsoi perääni, ja tyrkkäsi Bellan käden pois polvensa päältä.

Vitun Bella.

* * *

Kun aikamme tuli lähteä, meillä oli toinen ongelma. Meitä oli viisi, hevosia neljä. Kuka ratsastaisi ja kenenkä kanssa? Minä tein johtopäätöksiä.

Olin isokokoisin meistä (kauheaa myöntää se), joten kukaan ei voisi ratsastaa kanssani, vaikka Merlin takanani ei olisi todellakaan haitannut.

Bella oli toiseksi kookkain, hän oli naiseksi lihaksikas. Hän oli Merlinin kanssa melkein samoilla linjoilla. Ai että ajatuskin heistä kahdesta oksetti minua.

Merlin oli seuraava. Hänhän oli hintelö, mutta miehekäs. Oli pakko siirtää ajatukseni taas muualle, tästä ei muuten tulisi mitään.

Morgana oli listalla toiseksi viimeisenä Gwenin kanssa.

Morgana ja Gwen isoimman hevosen selkään.

''Gwen, Morgana? Käykö teille että ratsastatte samalla hevosella Camelotiin?'' Kysyin hiljaa. Naiset vain katsoivat toisiaan ja nyökkäsivät minulle. Annoin heille oman hevoseni, sillä se oli kaikista raskas rakenteisin.

Bella Ratsasti omalla hävosellaan ja Merlin otti Gwenin tamman. Minä otin Morganan luottohevosen.

''Jos pilaat sen kyljet, tai suun, minä lupaan- että hirtän sinut hengiltä.'' Sanoi Morgana miulle auttaessaan Gwenin selkään. Hymyilin hänelle ivallisesti ja naurahdin.

''Älä pelkää. Olen minä ennenkin ratsastanut.''

Morgana katsoi minua Gwenin edestä ällistyneenä ja repesi nauruun. Samassa kaikki nauroivat minulle enkä edes älynnyt mitä hauskaa äskeisessä oli.

''Arthur. Älä kerro yksityiselämästäsi enää mitään-''

' _'Ei herra isä **MORGANA**_!'' Sanoin nolostuneena. Merlin vain katsoi naamaani ja minä sulin- ja nolostuin samaa aikaa lisää.

Ratsastin taimmaisena. Merlin ratsasti vieressäni ja Bella edessäni. Hän saisi suksia kuuseen. Mutta, hän halusi käydä isäni luona. Ja hänet oli kutsuttu hoviin.

''Sir, saanen kysyä-''

''Merlin. Sano mielummin Arthuriksi, jooko?''

''Arthur. Mistä jatkuva ailahtelusi johtuu?''

En osannut vastata. Tyydyin valehtelemaan hänelle, vaikken halunnut.

''Sinä kadotit yhden valtakunnan hevosista.''

Merlin hätääntyi. Hän todellakin säikähti.

''Onko se tosissaan ollut syy sinun... Voin ostaa sinulle uuden hevosen...''

Ei! Merlin meni aivan sekaisin, ''En minä tarkoittaut sitä oikeasti. Olen vain... En minä tiedä.'' Sulin suuni ennen kuin sanoisin mitään typerää.

Bella vilkuili jatkuvasti Merliniä. Heilautteli hiuksiaan. Ai että minä en jaksaisi enää tuota muijaa.

''Näen jo Camelotin.'' Morgana huikkasi ihan edestä.

''Selvä.'' Huikkasin takaisin.

Kätkin Merlinin salaisuuden sydämeeni hänen katsoessaan minua, ja kätkin myös oman pienen salaisuuteni.

Tai ehkä vähän isomman.


	7. The festifal

''The darkness takes us all someday, but I know, that you'll be my light in the purgatory.''

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

Isä odotti pihalla. Ai että hän näytti vihaiselta katsoessaan minua, mutta kun hän siirsi katseensa Morganaan ja Bellaan, hänen ilmeensä muuttui sekunnissa.

''Morgana, Arthur, Bella.'' Uther sanoi kunnioittavaan sävyyn. Oli aivan luonnollista, ettei hän maininnut Merliniä tai Gweniä, mutta jos minä olisin ollut tuossa, olisin vähemmästäkin maininnut heidän nimensä.

''Isä.''

''Uther.''

''Teidän korkeutenne.''

Gwen alkoi keräämään hevosia. Hän otti omansa ja Bellan. Merlin otti hevoseni käsistäni. Hänen sormensa vahingossa hipoivat omiani, ja sähkö kulki lävitsemme. Olisin voinut lyödä pääni pantiksi, että kuulin Merlinin hiljaa huokaisevan. Hän vain katsahti nopeasti silmiini ja häipyi Gwenin perään myös kaksi hevosta käsissään. Merlin muistutti takaa päin taas ritaria.

Mitä jos Uther saisi tietää hänen olevan velho, tai sitten Morgana?!

''Arthur. Oletko kunnossa?''

''Täydellisessä.'' Sanoin hymyillen, ''Mukava nähdä taas sinuakin.''

Huomasin kuinka yliluonnollisen jännitynyt Morgana oli. Hän vain katsoi minua ja pyysi katsellaan kätkemään salaisuuden, toisen sellaisen.

''Belladonna.'' Isä aloitti, ''Me pidämme tänään sinulle juhlat.''

Ai, täydellistä.

Kumarsin vielä hieman heille, ennen kuin kiipesin piharappusia ylös linnaan.

* * *

Kävelin käytäviä pitkin. Kaikki toivottivat minut tervetuleeksi takaisin kotiin. Niin yleistä.

Koputin oveen ja astuin sisään, kun kuulin vaimean kutsun.

Gaius istui edessäni. Hän nousi seisomaan nähtyään minut ja tervehti minua.

''Istu ole hyvä.'' Sanoin osoittaessani tuolia jolla hän äsken istui, ''Ole kiltti, ja kerro kaikki Belladonnasta, Agraivainen tyttärestä.''

''Onko hän palannut hoviin?''

''Kuinka niin palannut?'' Kysyin hieman ärtyneenä.

''Annas kun kerron, mutta varoitan sinua. Hän ei ikinä ole tiennyt mitään hyvää.'' Gaius sanoi vakavasti.

 **MERLIN'S POV**

Avasin oven Arthurin huoneeseen. Hän ei ollut huoneessaan. Uskoin hänen olevan isänsä luona. Jätin hänen miekkansa ja sen vyön pöydälle ja poistuin huoneesta.

Kävelin kohti huonettani vaihtamaan vaatteet ritarillisista tavallisiin.

Avasin oven ja huomasin Gaiuksen juttelevan Arthurin kanssa. Pysähdyin nopeasti järkytyksestä.

''Gaius, Arthur.'' Sanoin sulkiessani oven.

Arthur kiitti Gaiusta ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. Hän käveli kohti minua ja katsoi minua samalla tavalla kuin tänä aamunakin. Hänen siniset silmät muistuttivat taivasta. Ja minusta tuntui että voisin hukkua niihin.

''Tule auttamaan minua kun kerkeät.'' Hän sanoi laskiessaan kätensä olkapäälleni. Nyökkäsin ja hymyilin hänelle.

''Kyllä, Sir.'' Huomasin hänen katsovan vyötärönäni, etsivän miekkaansa.

''Se on huoneessasi.''

Arthur nyökkäsi ja häipyi. Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut takaani katsoin Gaiusta kysyvästi.

''Se on Belladonna, eikö olekin?''

''Mmm.''

* * *

Avasin oven Arthurin kammioon. Hän oli selin minuun, tuijotti ikkunasta ulos aukiolle ja hengitti raskaasti. Suljin oven välittömästi ja huolestuin hieman.

"Se on Belladonna, eikö?" Kysyin hiljaa.

Arthur katsahti nopeasti minua mutta käänsi katseensa pois, "Ei. Se on sinä ja Belladonna."

"Häiritseekö se sinua?"

"Enemmän kuin mikään muu." Arthur sanoi totisesti.

"Kuinka se voi häiritä sinua?!"

"No se vaan voi!" Arthur väitti vastaan. Vereni kiehahti nopeasti, siitä, että kruununprinssi ei vastannut minulle kunnolla. "Sinä olet käyttäytynyt viime aikoina oudosti!"

"Ai. Kiva että joku edes huomaa! Ja tiedätkö miksi käyttäydyn näin?! Häh? Koska minä en pidä hänestä! Pelkään puolestasi!" Arthur sanoi kiivaasti. Melkein järkytyin itsekin. Kyllä tiesin, että Bella halusi jotakin, mutta en tiennyt mitä.

"Arthur..." Sanoin hiljaa hyväksyvästi ja tunsin kuinka hänen katseensa porautui minuun, "Anna minun auttaa sinua vaihtamaan nuo järkyttävät vaatteet. Pidot alkavat ihan kohta."

Seisoin tavallisella paikallani Gwenin rinnalla. Pidot olivat alkaneet samalla tavalla kuin aina ennenkin. Aateliset nostivat maljat, jotkut pitivät puheita.

Arthur ei tälläkertaa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut pätkääkään, mutta hänen oli pakko kunnioittaa Bellaa.

Guinevere oli jutellut kanssani jatkuvasti juhlissa. Meillä oli yhteistä aikaa.

Morgana oli Arthurin ja Utherin kanssa Bellan äärellä. He tanssivat kaikki yhdessä musiikin tahtiin muiden keskellä.

Samassa Bella sanoi kirkkaalla kovalla äänellä, "Tulkaa kaikki tanssimaan, jokainen!"

Siis hän tarkoitti ihan jokaista.

"Merlin." Sanoi Morgana ojentaessaan kätensä minua kohti. Katsoin Morganaa hieman ällistyneenä.

Kumarsin hänelle ottaessaan hänen kädestään kiinni. Lancelot otti Gwenin vierestäni.

Me tanssimme parin vaihtotanssia. Olin katsellut Camelotin väen tanssivan sitä niin monta kertaa, että muistaisin sen vaikka unissani. Se oli kyllä uutta minulle. Olimme jakautuneet kahtia kahdelle eri tanssille.

Sitten miehet olivat ulkoringissä ja naiset sisäpuolella.

Arthur ja Bella oli alkuparit keskenään, perinne juttu. Jos juhlittava on nainen, hänen tulee saada ensimmäiset tanssinsa Prinssi Arthurin kanssa.

Morgana hymyili minulle ja vinkkasi vasemmalle jossa Arthur oli, "Hän ei tosiaankaan pidä tästä."

"Minä nään sen." Sanoin huvittuneena.

Tanssi alkoi.

Samassa kun Bella tuli kohdalleni, älysin että tämä todella halusi jotakin. Hänen kätensä puristivat minua kovemmin kuin kenenkään muun kohdalla ja hän hivutti kättään alaspäin jatkuvasti.

"My lady, ettekö voisi lopettaa?" Kysyin hiljaa kohteliaasti.

Onneksi tanssi loppui ja hän niiasi minulle.

"Kuten haluat." Hän kuitenkin siirsi kätensä rinnalleni, nojautui eteenpäin ja kuiskasi korvaani , "Mieti mitä hukkaat, Merlin." Hänen hiuksensa kutittivan minua, ja minusta tuntui että olin tulossa sairaaksi. Veri vetäytyi kasvoiltani pois ja henkeni salpaantui.

Hän erkaantui hitaasti, yrittäen vietellä minut.

Huomasin kuinka Arthur katsoi minua vihaisesti. Hän oli mustasukkainen.

"Arthur." Kuiskasin hiljaa mutta kiivaasti. Myös Gaius oli nähnyt tilanteen. Hänen moittiva kulmakarvansa oli esillä ja hän tuijotti minua.

Kävelin verkkaisesti hänen luokseen kun muut ihmiset ympärilläni jatkoivat juhlimista.

"Gaius. Tämä ei todellakaan ole sitä miltä näyttää."

Mies odotti.

"Hän todellakin haluaa jotakin."

"Valtaa."

Samassa hälytys kellot soivat.

Saliin astui ritareita ja he näyttivät pelästyneiltä. Salin ihmiset järkyttyivät. Nyt Morgana vaihtoi katseita ihmisten kanssa ja tarttui minun silmiini kiinni. Arthur tuijotti minua.

"Mikä nyt, Sir Leon?"

"Me kuulimme velhosta. Löysimme kaikenlaista taikakalustoa. Ne löytyvät alakaupungista."

"Tuokaa ne tänne!" Uther sanoi kovalla äänellä. Nyt minä pelkäsin.

Arthur katsoi edelleen minua pelästyneenä.

"Juhlat on loppu. Morgana ja Arthur, omiin huoneisiinne, olkaa vaikka yhdessä, Kuhan ette ole yksin." Uther kajahti.

Gaius tarttui käteeni ja katsoi minua peloissaan, "Tiedätkö sinä tästä mitään?"

Pudistin päätäni.

Huomasin kuinka Bella hymyili Arthurille vihaisesti. Hän syytti tästä kruununprinssiä. Arthur meinasi vetää miekan tupestaan, mutta Morgana hillitsi häntä.


	8. The Plan

**MERLIN'S POV**

"Teidän täytyy lähteä!" Arthur sanoi, "Entäs jos joku tietää?!"

"Eikä olisi epäilyttävää jos me vain häviäisimme noin vain?! Kaikki epäilisivät." Sanoin nopeasti. Morgana nyökkäsi, "Olen samaa mieltä Merlinin kanssa. Me emme voi lähteä."

Arthur katsoi meitä kahta ihan kuin pitäisi meitä hulluina, "Isäni aikoo kutsua noidanmetsästäjän?! Mitä te sitten teette?!"

Morgana suoristi ryhtiään, "Kuolen Mielummin kun jätän ystäväni tänne."

Katsoin Morganaa. Hyvin lojaali nainen. Arthur tuijotti taas minua. Hänen silmissään oli taas jotakin uutta.

"Mehän haluamme Bellasta eroon?"

Arthur melkein kuoli helpotuksesta, "Ihanaa, että en ole ainut."

Morgana nyökkäsi, "Hän ei kuulu tänne."

"Minä tiedän kuinka teemme sen."

Guinevere tuli takaisin tiedustelemasta Gaiusta, "Noidanmetsästäjä tulee kahdessa päivässä."

Arthur kiitti Gweniä ja kääntyi taas puoleeni, "Siis kuinka me tämän teemme?"

Hymyilin hieman jopa flirttailevasti Arthuria päin, "Oletko ikinä kuullut viettelemisestä?"

Arthur hymyili takaisin, "Ehkä jopa useammin kuin sinä." Hän sanoi _ja iski silmää_.

 **GWEN'S POV**

Merlin kirjoitti loitsua paperille. Vaikeinta tässä oli, että se piti tehdä itse.

Ja vain pieni murto-osa omatekemistä loitsuista onnistuisi kahden päivän sisällä, niin oli Gaius sanonut.

Arthur tuijotti paperia Merlinin selän takana. Hänen palvelijansa kirjoitti paperille jatkuvasti uusia sanoja. Sitten hän alkoi viivaamaan sanoja yli ja siihen jäi jäljelle vain muutama sana.

"Kuinka- tuo toimii?"

"Jotkut sanat kumoavat toisensa, vain tietyt sanat loitsujen pohjalta jäävät käyttöön, kuten näette." Merlin sanoi nostaessaan katseensa paperista. Merlin laski sulkakynän pöydälle ja nousi tuolistaan. Arthur sai tuolin varpailleen ja ulahti kuin tyttö.

Morgana nauroi Merlinin ollessa täysin punainen.

"Anteeksi, Sir!" Merlin sanoi hätääntyneenä. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti prinssiä mutta laski kätensä heti alas. Arthur kiristi vain kasvojaan ja nyökkäsi Merlinille.

Morgana hymyili minulle salakavalasti ja sai minutkin nauramaan.

Samassa Bella astui huoneeseen.

"Mene ulos!" Huusi Arthur.

Bella ei välittänyt pätkääkään, "Olisin vain halunnut jutella kanssasi, rauhallisin elein."

Merlin vilkaisi nopeasti Arthuria sivusilmällä.

Arthur vastasi katseeseen ja huokaisi. Arthur suostui ottamaan haasteen vastaan palvelijaltaan.

"My lady. Täällä on kaksi asiaa joita sinun täytyy noudattaa. Sinä teitittelet minua, ja koputat oviin."

"Kyllä, teidän majesteettinne." Bella sanoi niiatessaan Arthurille. Tunsin kuinka Arthurista säteili negatiivistä voimaa meihin kolmeen muuhun.

Arthur käveli Bellan rinnalla pois huoneesta.

Merlin käveli sulkemaan oven ja hymyili meille nopeasti.

"Nyt Bella on poissa hetken. Meidän täytyy mennä etsimään jotain..."

"Iskevää?"

"Charmikasta?"

"Komeaa?"

"Seksikästä?" Morgana innostui kanssani. Samassa me repesimme nauruun. Merlin oli ihan ihmeissään.

"Juuri niin, My ladies," Merlin sanoi huvittuneena. Me Morganan kanssa vedimme Merlinin mukaamme, ja tekisimme hänestä aivan erilaisen.

Morgana kampasi vielä Merlinin mustat hiukset taakse ja minä suoristin miehen kaulukset. Morgana sai hiukset jollain ihmeen keinolla pysymään takana. Luulisin, että Merlin käytti taikuutta, enkä olisi ihmetellyt lainkaan.

Me emme Morganan kanssa olleet saaneet päätöstä alkuunkaan harkintaan! Olimme kokoajan erimieltä kaikesta!

Sininen, punainen, musta, valkoinen, harmaa!

Mutta päädyimme siniseen koristeelliseen kokotakkiin, valkoiseen paitaan ja mustiin housuihin. Sitten olimme löytäneet upeat saappaat ja Merlin oli puhdistanut ne taijallaan. Olimme jo voiton puolella.

Arthur astui huoneeseen. Morgana melkein huusi hänet ulos, mutta sitten huomasi sen olevan vain Arthur.

Arthur punastui saapuessaan huoneeseen. En ollut ikinä ennen ollut todistamassa mitään tällaista. Se oli vain niin legendaarista.

Merlin hymyili vain Arthurille ja alkoi kiusata tätä punastumisesta.

"Kiitos Merlin vaan, hevoset ovat valmiina. Bella meni huoneeseensa." Arthur sanoi vaisusti.

Merlin nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. Hän hävisi Morganan huoneesta, mutta tuli takaisin Arthurin kutsuttua.

"Juo tämä, se helpottaa." Arthur sanoi ojentaessaan pienen rohdon Merlinille. Huomasin sen olevan Gaiuksen käsialaa.

Merlin vetäisi kerralla sen alas ja sitten vielä pyörähti ympäri, "Miltä näytän?"

"Komealta."

"Ritarilliselta."

"Täydelliseltä. Mene nyt." Arthur sanoi ja iski Merliniä olkapäähän. Merlin hymyili ja punastui hieman.

Sitten hän juoksi ulos huoneesta.

Arthur oli rakastunut.

Ja mustasukkainen.

Arthur kääntyi meitä kohti. Hän vain tuijotti meitä pitkien ripsiensä takaa ja huokaisi, "Kertoiko Merlin mitä loitsu vaatii?"

Pudistin päätäni. Minä en ainakaan tiennyt mitään. Morganakin oli vain hiljaa vierelläni.

Arthur käännähti ympäri ja hieroi otsaansa. Hän ei ollut kunnossa.

"Heidän täyttyy olla ruumiillisesti yhteydessä..."

"Niinkuin veren tai... Seksinkö?" Morgana sanoi hiljaa.

Arthur nyökkäsi selkä yhä minuun päin.

Morgana käveli Arthurin luokse ja laittoi kätensä kruununprinssin ympärille.

Hän katsoi minua surullisin silmin halatessaan prinssiä.

"Prinssi Arthur. Usko pois, Merlin tietää mitä tekee. Hän on Emrys. Maailman suurin velho ja Bella ei ole hänen silmissään mitään. Hän on sanonut sinulle olevasi "kerran- ja aina kuningas". Se on jotakin mistä Merlin välittää."

"Kerro hänelle. Kerro hänelle kuinka välität hänestä," kuulin sanovani. Arthur irrottautui Morganan otteesta ja katsoi minua. Hän yritti hymyillä, mutta hävisi tunteilleen, "Kerro Guinevere. Kertoisitko sinä rakkaalle tunteistasi vaikka et tietäisi tuntisiko hän samoin?"

"Kyllä, Sir. Ja olenkin tehnyt niin."

Morgana hymyili Arthurille.

 **MERLIN'S POV**

Nousin hevoseni selkään. Huomasin Bellan juoksevan luokseni.

"Saanko liittyä seuraasi?"

"Ilo on minun puolellani." Sanoin hymyillen. Oikeasti minä oksentaisin jos minun ei olisi pakko näytellä. Tunsin itseni sairaaksi.

"Mikä on muuttunut?" Bella kysyi noustessaan hevosen selkään ja ratsasti viereeni. Hän katsoi minua ihmeissään.

"Mietin sanojasi. Olit oikeassa, menettäisin _kaiken, My Lady Bella_." Sanoin kääntäessäni hevosen kohti portteja.

Yritin kovasti esitellä muuttunutta miestä, mutta todellisuudessa sitä en ollut. En pitänyt hänestä, hänen aikomuksistaan, hänen meneneisyydestään. Mikään hänestä ei tyydyttänyt minua.

"Kerro itsestäsi jotain, Teidän majesteettinne." Sanoin kohteliaasti, mutta pidin pientä etäisyyttä.

Bella naurahti, "Jos kerrot itsestäsi."

"Haluatko aloittaa?" Kannustamin häntä.

Bella vain hymyili minulle pudistaessaan, ei tuon hymyn takana voinut olla niin pahoja ajatuksia kun olin Gaiukselta naisen suunnitelmat kuullut.

"Olen 22 vuotias, synnyin Ealdorin kylässä. Siellä minulla oli kaksi hyvää ystävää, Will ja Dann. He molemmat ovat nykyään jo kuolleet. Isänikin on kuollut. Äitini asuu vieläkin siellä kyseisessä kylässä. Muutin sieltä Camelotiin ollessani 16? Jos oikein muistan. Samana päivänä pelastin Arthurin hengen. Kuningas Uther antoi minulle paikan Arthurin virallisena palvelijana. Minulla ja kruununprinssillä ei aluksi ihan luistanut- mutta nyt olemme ihan suht sujut."

Bella nyökkäsi ja aloitti huomatessaan etten kertoisi enempää.

"Synnyin kahta vuotta myöhemmin kuin isäntäsi. Asuin ensin isäni ja äitini kanssa heidän linnassaan. Sitten minut siirrettiin Camelotin hoviin ollessani kaksitoista. Asuin täällä muutaman kuukauden."

"Kaikki luulivat minun olevan huora. Kukaan maailmalla ei ollut tiennyt että olin prinsessa, minut oltiin pilattu moneen kertaan, petetty monta kertaa. Uther Pendragon hääti minut kuultuaan että olin maannut prinssin kanssa. En todellakaan ollut tehnyt niin, mutta yritin. En edes tiennyt että olimme sukua! Sitten kruununprinssi nolasi minut, hovin edessä, toisaalta olin ansainnut sen."

"Sitten menin takaisin kotiini. Äitini oli menehtynyt vuosia aikaisemmin ja asuin yksin isäni kanssa. Isä alkoi myymään minua! Kuin huoraa. Hän sanoi tappavansa minut jos en antaisi pyhintäni kellekään. Minut pilattiin! Asuin yksin punkassani monta vuotta, näännyin, halusin vain kuolla pois. Isä ei tappanutkaan minua vaikka kuinka yritin vastustella hänen ehtojaan. Hän vain uhitteli minua."

"Sitten halusin vain varmistaa tulevaisuuteni. En halunnutkaan enää kuolla. Rupesin syömään kunnolla, urheilin kuin hevonen, nukuin hyvin. Sitten eräänä päivänä näin tilaisuuden, sinun ja Gwenin seisomassa nenäni edessä. Voisin paeta kanssanne Agravainen suunnitelmia."

Laskeuduimme hevosten selästä ja talutimme niitä kohti jokea.

"Mitä hän sitten suunnitteli tekevänsä _meille_?" Kysyin nopeasti.

Bella huokaisi, "Voi kunpa tietäisin. Hän vain sanoi, että haluaisi teidät hengiltä. En kyllä tiedä miksi. En ollut varma mitä hän aikoi tehdä minulle."

Bella huokaisi taas äänekkäästi, "Mutta kun näin kasvosi ensimmäistä kertaa, ymmärsin miksi karkaisisin. Minä rakastin sinua jo ensimmäisestä hetkestä. Aluksi luulin sinua Camelotin ritariksi, mutta kun osoittauduitkin palvelijaksi, ymmärsin että meillä olisi vielä vaikeampaa. Sillä olit jo jonkun omaisuutta!" Minäkö jonkun omaisuutta! Tuo melkein loukkasi minua.

Samassa suutelin häntä poskelle, "Olet turvassa. Usko minua."

Bella melkein hyppäsi syliini ja suuteli minua huuliini. Nyt JÄRKYTYIN. Ja toisaalta säälin häntä.

Minä en voisi loukata hänen tunteitaan, ja se tapahtuisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin. En vain pystyisi hajottamaan jotakin sellaista, joka oli hajotettu jo monia satoja kertoja.. Olin hirviö. Minä olin tekemässä jotain todella pahaa pelastaakseni Arthurin ja hänen valtakuntansa. Ja toisaalta oman nahkani.

Erkaannuin hänestä hienoeleisesti ja kuiskasin, "Meidän pitäisi ehkä palata."

"Totta." Bella vastasi posket punaisina.

ARTHUR'S POV

Merlin istui minun huoneessani pöydän ääressä. Hän nojasi päätään käsiinsä ja hän näytti jo ihan väsyneeltä. Ilta ei ollut vielä edes pitkällä, mutta mies oli poikki. Hän myös näytti itkevän.

"Merlin?"

Hän pyyhki kyyneleitään nopeasti ennen kuin näkisin hänen kasvonsa, "Sir."

Kun kohtasin viimein hänen tyhjän katseensa, minä itsekin melkein itkin.

Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset, hän tärisi hieman, suu oli peitettynä kätensä alle, kulmat allapäin. Hän oli rikki.

Istuin hänen viereensä ja kuuntelin. Odotin hänen puhuvan, mutta hän ei sanonut sanaakaan vaan tuijotti pöydän pintaa.

"Merlin? Sinä voit kertoa."

"Minä en voi tehdä tätä." Hän aloitti, "minä pelkään hänen kosketustaan. Hänen ääntään, kuulen sen vieläkin. Pelkään hänen tunteidensa olevan aitoja minua kohtaan." Merlin katsoi minua nyt silmiini, "Pelkään häntä kuollakseni. Hän on vaarallisempi kuin luuletkaan, eikä häntä hajoteta helposti."

"Eikä sinuakaan. Olet maailman voimakkain velho, Emrys. Olet itse taikuus. Kukaan ei pysty hajoittamaan sinua, ilman että kärsisi siitä itsekin. Ja tiedätkös," laskin käteni hänen olkapäälleen, "minä olen täällä aina sinua varten."

"Arthur, minäpäs sinua. Oletko sinä menettänyt järkesi?"

Nauroin Merlinille, hän ei vain ymmärtänyt, enkä minä kyllä näkenyt tämän olevan paras hetki tälle.

"Sinä pystyt tähän. Minä voin auttaa sinua," sanoin halatessaan häntä.

Merlin kyynelehti taas ja sanoi menevänsä nukkumaan. Hän oli aivan poikki.

Ja minä olin saanut hänet tällaiseen kuntoon. Olin ehdottanut häntä tähän, ja hän oli suostunut miettimättä. Tämä oli minun velvollisuuteni, mutta pistin jonkun muun tekemään sen puolestani. Miksi? Koska minä en osannut taikoa.

Merlin nousi vierestäni ja hoiperteli ovelle.

"Vai saanko minä, Sir?"

Nyökkäsin, "Uskallatko sinä nukkua yksin?"

Merlin pudisti päätään, "En ole aivan, varma."

Osoitin sänkyäni, "Voit nukkua siinä. Vahdin kun nukut."


	9. Bella, the plan's one part

**ARTHUR'S POV**

Merlin nukahti melkein heti. Hän oli hukkunut peittojeni väliin ja hengitti lämmön alla tasaisesti. Hän ei enää tärissyt, mutta näytti pelokkaalta.

Katsoin takkia jonka hän oli riisunut. Ai että hän saisi pitää sitä useammin.

Minua rupesi itseäkin väsyttää. Mietin pahastuisiko Merlin jos nukkuisin hänen vieressään. Päädyin ei- vastaukseen. Olinhan minä niin ennenkin tehnyt!

Vetäisin paitani niskan yli ja heitin sen sermin päälle. Riisuin kenkäni ja sitten vaihdoin pellava yöhousuni.

Kapusin varovasti peittojen väliin puolialastomana palvelijani viereen. Minusta tämä oli ihan hullua, mutta rakastin sitä.

Katsoin edelleen nukkuvaa miestä. Hän oli niin rauhallinen ja hän näytti melkein enkeliltä. Olisin voinut tuijottaa häntä vielä ikuisuuden

Samassa Merlin käännähti minua päin. Tunsin kuinka hänen lämpimät jalkansa kietoutuivat omiini ja hänen hellät kätensä lepäsivät paljaalla rinnallani. Mietin oliko Merlin puolihereillä, mutta annoin olla.

"Hyvää yötä, rakas Merlin."

Samassa nukahdin itsekin, tutun kiihotuksen alaisena.

Heräsin monta tuntia aikasemmin kuin yleensä. En tiennyt mihin heräsin, mutta heräsin onnellisena.

Merlin nukkui vierelläni. Hän ei enää ollut kiinni minussa, mutta oli hyvin lähellä. Niin lähellä, että päätä kääntäessäni näin hänen mustan hiuspehkonsa. Ne kutittivat lempeästi kaulaani.

Minun oli pakko nousta, vaikka olisin halunnut jäädä siihen.

Oli vaikeaa pukea ilman Merlinin käsiä, ainakin hiljaa. Merlin onneksi oli niin hyvin nukkuva, että ei herännyt ääniini.

Katsoin vielä Merliniä ennen kuin astuin ovesta ulos ja suuntasin keittiöön sanomaan, etten ollut nälkäinen. Merlinin työtähän se oli, mutta annoin hänelle hyvät unet.

Seisoin siinä tavallisessa paikallani tuomioistuin salissa. Edessämme pöydällä oli monenlaisia kirjoja, koruja ja kristalleja. Ja pöydän vieressä oli mies. Yksi ritareistamme.

"Teidän korkeutenne. Nämä esineet löytyivät alakaupungin tieltä." Sie Trevor sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Kiitos, Sir Trevor. Voit mennä jatkamaan töitäsi." Isäni sanoi ilmeettömästi. Ritari kumarsi hänelle ja minulle ennen kuin käveli pois.

Kun ovi pamahti kiinni, Uther paiskasi kätensä pöytään. Säikähdin hänen toimintaansa. Hän pudisti päätään kiihtyvään tahtiin ennen kuin karjaisi.

"Ei! EI! EI! Vielä tämä päivä! Haluan sen saastan pois valtakunnastani! Hän saastuttaa sen!"

En edes haluaisi tietää, mitä hän tekisi jos saisi tietää Morganan tai Merlinin olevan ylipapitar ja Emrys. Siitä ei tulisi hyvää jälkeä. Helvetti pääsisi valloilleen.

Isä nosti kirjan pöydältä ja viskasi sen huoneen halki ovelle. Samassa hän kaatoi koko pöydän.

Sata kiloa tammea iskeytyi maahan kovalla voimalla, ja kaikki tavarat sen mukana.

Katsoin isää ihan sanattomana. Tyydyin olemaan hiljaa ja kävelemään kohti ovea. Isä ei huomannut kun nostin kirjan lattialta ja suuntasin ulos salista.

 _Merlinille tästä saattaisi olla hyötyä._

Merlin ei enää ollut huoneessani. Hän oli siivonnut sen, ottanut likaiset vaatteeni lattianrajoilta, puhdistanut ratsastussaappaani ja viikannut viittani.

Laitoin kirjan lipastooni ja sitten istuin tuolilleni. Minun pitäisi valmistella puheeni huomista varten. Noidanmetsästäjä tulisi paikalle. Hänelle pidettäisiin illalliset. Oikein hienot sellaiset. Kahdet illalliset samalla viikolla, ai että elämäni osasi olla ihanaa...

Mutta myös kauheaa. Noidanmetsästäjä oli tasokas, tiesi kaiken noidista ja oli muutenkin kauhea ihminen. Hän ei osannut kohdella ihmisiä oikein, häntä oli syytäkin pelätä. Tekisin mitä vain, että hän ei koskisi sormenpäälläkään Merliniin tai Morganaan.

Nyt mietin, olimmekohan liian kauheita Bellan tuomioon. Hän saisi kuoleman tuomion, jos olisi Camelotin kansalainen, mutta hänet karkotettaisiin pysyvästi. Se riittäisi vallan mainiosti meille kaikille.

Nostaessani sulkakynän paperia vasten, joku koputti oveeni.

"Sisään." Sanoin kuuluvasti. Morgana astui sisälle violetissa silkkimekossaan ja hymyili.

"Arthur. Minulla olisi asiaa?"

"Koskien mitä, _dear Sister_?" Kysyin hiljaa aloittaessani puheen kirjoitusta.

"Merlin aloitti tehtävän suorituksen juuri äskettäin. Saimme tietää että metsästäjä on saapumassa."

Kynä putosi pöydälle.

"Missä hän on?"

"Kumpi heistä?" Morgana kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"No Merlin tietysti?!"

"Hän on Bellan kanssa kuolleiden esi-isiemme hautakammiossa, uusimmassa niissä."

Otin miekkani vyölleni ja viitan niskaani. Morgana katsoi minua ihmeissään.

"Mitä sinä aiot?!"

 **GWEN'S POV**

Ratsastin kohti lähettilästä.

Hän oli pitkähkö nainen, jolla oli viiden valtakunnan vaakunat viitassaan rivissä. Hän katsoi minua mustan hevosensa selästä.

"Gwen? Sekö sinä olet?"

"Kyllä, Grea. Vie tämä Agravaine de Boisille."

Nainen otti kirjeen kädestäni ja nyökkäsi antaessani hänelle myös kolme kultakolikkoa.

* * *

Osuuteni suunnitelmastamme ei ollut vielä täysin valmis.

Juoksin ympäri linnan salakäytäviä. Morgana oli merkinnyt ne viime yönä kalkkiviivoilla. Pääsisin teitä pitkin kaatuneiden kuninkaiden huoneeseen ja taikaesine kammioon. Minun täytyisi hakea yksi tietty riipus.

Kuulin vartijoiden kävelevän päärappusilla kammion lähettyvillä. _Miten pystyisin harhauttamaan kahta ritaria?_

Minulla oli kyllä avain prinssi Arthurilta ja Morganalta samanlainen kopio riipuksesta. Minä olin suostunut vapaaehtoisena tähän vaaraliseen tehtävään, josta tuomiona olisi hirttoköysi kaulansa ympärillä. Leikittelin nyt omalla hengelläni.

En kuullut enää askelia. Samassa hiivin nopeasti valtavalle rautaovelle, laitoin avaimen vapivivin käsin lukkoon ja käänsin avainta.

Kaikki korut olivat oikealla hyllyllä. Uther oli kerännyt valtavan määrän noiduttua tavaraa. Hän oli todellakin hullu. Siellä oli miekkoja, erilasia kristalleja ja talismaaneja.

Sitten löysin samanlaisen korun hyllystäni kun kädessäni pidin. Otin korun lispastolta ja asetin hopeisen kopion hyllylle. Samassa jokin tarttui minua olkapäästä.

''Gwen!''

Sydämeni pomppasi kurkkuun, olinhan tekemässä jotakin laitonta. Arthur oli tarttunut olkapäähäni kiinni ja katsoi minua kiireisenä.

''Arthur.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa.

''Meillä on kiire,'' Hän sanoi nopeasti vetäessään minua pois sellistä.

Näytin hänelle tien takaisin salakäytäviä pitkin kuolleiden kuninkaiden huoneen ovelle.

* * *

Me olemmat kuulimme Merlinin ja Bellan äänet. He molemmat juttelivat. Toinen heistä kiihtyneesti ja toinen hieman seksistisesti. Minä ja Arthur katsoimme toisisamme. Se vain oli niin kiusallista.

Merlinin ei tarvitsisi sanoa kuin yksi riimi vanhaa uskontoa, tai mitä ihme kieltä olikaan.

Tunsin Arthurin jännityksen ja inhon. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että suuren puu oven takana oli nainen, jota hän vihasi, miehen kanssa, jota hän melkein rakasti. Mutta Arthur ei ollut kertonut siitä Merlinille. Arthurin suuri ja helposti haavoittuva ego vahingoittuisi moisesta aika helposti. Arthur onnistui aina piilottamaan tunteensa hienosti, kaikkien muuriensa taakse. Hänen ilmeensäkään ei kertonut nyt mitään. Hän oli täysin kovana, kuten prinssin kuuluukin olla julkisesti. Mutta olinko minä hänelle kun suuri joukko ihmisiä, vai halusiko hän taas rakentaa paskut tiilimuuret mielensä eteen?

Kruununprinssi kuunteli kanssani hiljaa. Merlin sanoi rakkauden tunnustuksia naiselle, jota ei aidosti rakastunut. Hän oli vain saanut Arthurilta lemmenjuomaa, ettei Merlinin täytyisi muistaa tuota kaikkea. Hän oli ainoa joka tähän pystyi. Hän omasi kaiken taikuuden- hän oli itse taikuus. Merlin oli myös ainoa joka iski Bellan silmään. Naisen, joka halusi muutakin kuin miehen. Hän haluaisi valtaa ja kunniaa, ja sitä hän Merliniltä saisikin.

Kuulimme älähdyksen. Tämä ei ollut kovin naisellinen ääni. Ääni kaikui kammiossa hetken, ennen kuin perään alkoi tulemaan vanhaa uskontoa, ''Adwaldiance treafenta nia com tes ca!''

Arthur oli säikähtänyt älähdystä. Hän luuli sen olevan Bella mutta nyt hänen ajatuksensa taas harhailivat, sen näin hänen hätääntyneistä silmistään. Minäkin olin säikähtänyt.

Samassa avasimme oven.

Bella makasi lattialla, kouristuksien vallassa, kivipaasin vieressä ja näytti siltä että oli pudonnut siltä. Merlin makasi kivipaasin päällä. Hänen paljas rintansa oli koholla. Hän tärisi aivan samalla tavalla kuin Bellakin. Mutta ri ollut todellakaan älähtänyt turhaan. Bella oli purrut häntä. En osannut kuvitella millainen peto hän on sängyssä.

Arthur otti korun kädestäni ja juoksi Merlinin luokse. Merlin tarttui Arthuria kädestä, vaikka edelleen tärisi voimakkaasti kuin kohtauksen saanut. Ihme että hän pysyi paasilla. Juoksin Bellan luokse, kiskoin hänet kauemmksi paasista ja pidin hänä paikallaan. Huomasin kuinka tyttö katsoi minua hämmentyneenä, hieman peloissaan. En katsonut häntä kauaa silmiin vaan siirsin katseeni Arthuriin. Hän pujotti Merlinille riipuksen ja painoi häntä kivipaasia vasten rinnastaan. Nyt näin Arthurin hauiksen kunnolla, hän todellakin painoi Merliniä vasten kiveä järkyttävällä voimalla, ja hän silti tärisi.

''Merlin, sinä pystyt siihen. Älä luovuta.'' Arthur sanoi huomatessaan, että Merlin väsyi nopeasti. Merlinin täytyisi vielä taikoa riipus aktiiviseksi, ettei hän menettäisi voimiaan lopullisesti.

''Kuuntele minua senkin idiootti. Sinä pystyt tähän. Älä pakota minua ottamaan Georgea tilallesi.'' Arthur sanoi jo hieman ärtyneenä.

Merlin oli purrut hampaansa yhteen. Hän taisteli todellakin kehoaan vastaan, niinkuin Bellakin. Molemmat olivat toistensa peilikuvia. Merlin oli selkä kaarella, pää takana, kuten Bellakin. Minun voimani eivät riittäneet pitää Bellaa paikallaan.

Samassa Morgana ryntäsi huoneeseen ja tuli luokseni. Hän säikähti ensin kohtauksen saaneita ruumiita, mutta tuli auttamaan Bellan pitämisessä.

Merlin väsyi koko ajan.

Arthur katsoi Morganaa pyytävästi. Morgana kieltäytyi. Hänellä ei kuulemma olisi sellaisia voimia mitä Merlin omasi. Hän ei pystyisi niin suureen taikuuteen kuin Emrys.

Samassa Merlin karjaisi kurkkunsa pohjasta jotain niin käheää ja historiallista, että se sai meidän kaikkien ihokarvat nousemaan. Kylmät väreet menivät kehoni ympäri ja minä pyörryin Bellan ja Arthurin kanssa samaan aikaan. Meitä ei oltu luotu kuulemaan mitään tuollaista.


	10. The Witchfinder's coming

ARTHUR'S POV

Heräsin omasta sängystäni. Oli kirkas ilta. Aurinko oli laskemassa ja joku oli jättänyt verhot ja ikkunat auki, minulla oli kylmä, enkä ollut vällyjen alla. Minulle iski paniikki muistaessa äsken tapahtuneen _noitakohtauksen_.

''Merlin, sinä pystyt siihen. Älä luovuta.'' Muistin sanoneeni kun Merlinin silmät sumentuivat, ''Kuuntele minua senkin idiootti. Sinä pystyt tähän. Älä pakota minua ottamaan Georgea tilallesi.'' Olin sanonut ärtyneenä.

Ja hän oli onnitunut. Totta kai hän oli onnistunut. Hänhän oli kaikkein voimakkain velho mitä maa oli koskaan päällään kantanut ja tulisi ikinä kan...

''ARTHUR! Merlin on hereillä!'' Morgana huikkasi ovelta. Tunsin kuinka sydämeni hyppäsi kurkkuni. Olin ihan sekaisin. Sydämeni tykytti tuhatta ja sataa.

Pomppasin liian nopeasti sängyltä ja vetäisin ensimmäisen takin mikä tuli vastaan. Sai luvan kelvata mustien housujen kanssa ja punaisen tunikan rinnalle.

Merlin istui pöydällä selkä ovea päin. Hänen ympärillään oli viltti ja haistoin teen. Kuuman teen.

Gaius katsoi minua hieman ylätyyneenä. Hän sekoitteli yrttejä sekaisin pöytänsä äärellä, ''Sire.''

''Gaius,'' Vastasin rauhallisesti. Samassa Merlin kääntyi tuolillaan ympäri ja jäi tuijottamaan minua. Minulle iski monen vuoden takainen déjá vu- ilmiö. Olin aivan pihalla. Tämä déjá vu oli siitä hetkestä kun hän oli juonut myrkyn puolestani ja minä menin pelastamaan hänen henkensä. Hän oli vielä silloin, nuori, kömpelömpi kuin nykyään, ja salassa minulta.

Nyt hän oli mies. Kaikki salaisuutensa paljastunut, oppineempi. Hän oli voimakas, ja häntä päitäisi _kunnioittaa_.

''Arthur.'' Hän kuisasi käheästi, aivan kuin hänellä olisi ollut flunssaa. Hänen kaulassaan edelleen roikkui medalionki. Se, jonka hänen kaulaansa olin asettanut.

''Merlin.'' Vastasin hiljaa.

Gaius ilmoitti menevänsä Utherin luokse ja varmistamaan, että Bella oli _edelleen_ tajuton.

Oven suljettuaan, kävelin istumaan pöydän ääreen, jonka ääressä Merlinkin oli.

''Miltä tuntuu?'' Kysyin nopeasti istuessani.

''Ei hassummalle, hieman kajahtanut olo.'' Merlin sanoi ennen kuin jatkoi juomista. Hän oli valkea, täysin sairaan näköinen.

''Näytät kuin olisit nähnyt aaveen, tai _kuolleen_.'' Heitin vitsillä. Merlin vain hymyili huulet vasten kupin reunaa. Jäin katsomaan hänen huuliaan. Minun oli pakko irroitaa katseeni hänen huulistaan, etten tulisi aivan hulluksi. Repisin luultavasti pelihousuni, ellen lopettaisi tätä. Nostin katseeni hänen silmiinsä ja aloitin taas keskustelun.

''Etkö sinä pelännyt, että loitsu menisi pieleen?''

Merlin laski mukin pöydälle ja vakavoitui. Hänen hartiansa painuivat alas päin ja hän vain henkäisi kerran.

''Sinä voit kertoa minulle, kuuntelen kyllä.''

Merlin katsoi taas minua hieman hätääntyneenä, ''Sire. Sitä minä en epäile. En vain...''

Kohotin kulmakarvani, ''Ei sinun ole pakko-''

''Ei tämä sitä ole!'' Merlin sanoi ennen kuin aloitti vastaamaan alkuperäiseen kysymykseen, ''En pelännyt että loitsu menisi pilalle. Olin tarkastanut sen toimivuuden niin moneen kertaan teoriassa, että olin täysin varma sen toimivan. Pelkäsin aivan jotain muuta. Minä tulen sairaaksi Bellan kosketuksesta. En vain henkisesti kestä sitä. Pelkäsin hänen jokaista soluaan, jokaista hiuksen hipaisua. Pelkäsin kuolevani hänen alleen siihen kivipaasille. Ääneni oli vaikeaa pysyä tasaisena, sillä tiesin, että minä hetkenä tahansa menettäisin malttini ja tuhoaisin hänet, mutta sitten kaikki olisi taas pelattu. Emme saisi mitenkään Agraivainea pelistä pois, eikä noidanmetsästäjää.''

Minua kävi sääliksi Merliniä, että vain hän pystyi siihen, etten voinut olla hänen tilallaan. Minun olisi tehnyt mieli lohduttaa häntä, koskea häntä. Tarttua häntä kädestä ja kertoa, että olin pahoillani, mutta en voinut. En ollut varma mitä hän tuntisi. Ja huomasin taas jälleen rakentavani muuria oman itseni eteen.

''Pelkään häntä vain sen takia, koska tiedän mitä hän haluaa. Hän haluaa valtaa, voimaa, ja olen varma, että sitä riittäisi Camelotin linnasta vaikka keneltä.''

''Kuten sinulta.''

''Ehkä tulevaisuudessa, mutta nyt sitä olisi _sinulla_. Mutta kun hän huomasi, ettet ole kiinnostunut, hän luovutti sinun suhteen. Minä en ensin älynnyt, että hän haluaa jotakin _minulta_. Jotain muuta kuin _minut itse_. Minä olin sokea, kunnes viha valtasi katseeni ja huomasin kuinka sinä suutuit jatkuvasti. Varoitit kirjaimellisesti katseellasi minua. Sitten Uther- hänkin tuli sokeaksi. Ja toivon, että päivä valkenee hänelle kun huomenna-''

''Shh. Äläs nyt kiihdy. Kyllä, kaikki näkevät hänen olevan jotain muuta kun hän oikeasti on.''

Merlin vain hymyili, ''Ja olen joka päivä nähnyt sinut katsomassa minua sillä tavalla kuin-''

''Bella on vielä sekaisin.''

Kumpikaan meistä ei ollut huomannut, että Gaius oli tullut huoneeseen. Molemmat meistä katsoivat häntä. Hän oli ihan sekaisin. Hän taisi olla väsynyt.

''Gaius, Merlin. Menkää nukkumaan, huomenna on pitkä päivä.''

''Pärjäätkö sinä-''

''Enköhän minä yhden illan. Hyvää yötä.'' Sanoin kävellessäni ovelle. Katsoin vielä Merliniä. Hän hymyili minulle vaisusti.

''Hyvää yötä, Prinssi Arthur.''

''Ja kiitos, Merlin. _Todella_.'' Sanoin ennen kuin suljin oven takaani.

* * *

Kiiruhdin tuomioistuin salia kohti. Minun pitäisi tavata Merlin aivan tässä nurkilla.

Samassa joku vetäisi minut syvenykseen ja työnsi minut tolppaa vasten. Merlinin siniset silmä tuijottivat omiani vasten. Minä vain jähmetyin ja tunsin kuinka sydämeni hakkasi rinnassani. Hänen toinen kätensä painoi minut vasten tolppaa niin kovalla voimalla, että varmasti itsekin tunsi sykkeeni. Hänen toinen kätensä oli pääni vieressä. Hän ei päästänyt minua liikkumaan minhinkään suuntaan.

''Jos tämä on viimeinen päivä kun nään sinut, kiltti, älä muista minua pahalla.''

''Miksi minä tekisin niin?''

Merlin nielaisi ja hellitti otettaan, minä vain tuijotin hänen kasvojaan, huuliaan ja mietin miltä niitä tuntuii suudella.

''Koska minä luultavasti tapan tänään jonkun.''

Merlin katsoi minua edelleen silmiin, aivan kuin odottaen reaktiota. Olin vain niin keskittynyt hänen ihonsa kosketukseen vasten omaani, etten voinut sanoa mitään. Hänen ja minun välilläni kulki jonkinlaista sähköä. _Kihlemöintiä_. Se sai henkeni salpaantumaan, ja mitä kauemmin sitä jatkui, sitä enemmän minä tunnuin olevan poissa. Mutta minä _rakastin_ sitä tunnetta.

''Arthur!'' En vieläkään reagoinut.

'' _Sire_!'' Merlin sanoi kovemmin. Arvonimellä minua kutsuessani vakavoiduin- aina- ja heräsin todellisuuteen. Merlin tiesi varsin hyvin, että hänen ei tarvitsisi kutsua minua minun arvonimellä meidän ollessa kahden. Mutta, hän oli Merlin. Ei hän ikinä kuuntelisi minua.

''Sano jotakin! _Ihan mitä vain_!'' Merlin sanoi hieman surullisesti.

''Jos tämä on viimeinen päivä kun nään sinut, lupaa minulle, ettei tämä päivä lopu ikinä.''

Merlin vain tuijotti kasvojani. Hän sulki silmäsä. Huomasin kuinka hänen silmänsä kostuivat.

''Arthur. Anna minulle se avain.'' Hän astui askeleen taaksepäin, irroittaen otteensa minusta ja ojensi kätensä. Tartuin vyölläni olevaan avainnippuun ja irroitin yhden niistä. Ojensin avaimen Merlinin kämmenelle.

''Ole varovainen.''

''Enkös minä aina?''

* * *

MERLIN'S POV

Kävelin hitaasti rappusia ylös kohti parvea, joka oli lukittuna aina. Kukaan ei saisi mennä sinne.

Näkymät oli aivan ihanat! Näin suuren valtaistuin salin niin hyvin, että haluaisin olla täällä useammin.

Huomasin, ettei kukaan osannut suunnata katsettaan tänne, mutta silti olin hyvin piilossa. Minähän se olisin kenet tapettaisiin heti ensimmäisenä, ja todennäköisesti myös myöhemmin tänään.

Kuningas, hänen lapsensa ja hovivieras Bella olivat jo valmiina. Gaius käveli sallitulle paikalleen. Muistin, ettei Gwen olisi tulossa tänne. Palvelijat eivät olleet nyt tervetulleita.

Samassa salitäyttyi neuvonantajsta joita Uther aina kuunteli. Suuren miehen takana olikin toistakymmentä neuvonantajaa.

Katsoin Arthuria. Hän näytti hyvinkin rennolta. Hän ei osannut olla hermostunut, eikä hän toisaalta saanutkaan. Samassa Arthur katsoi parvelle päin ja löysi silmäni.

Sydämeni jätti monta lyöntiä välistä ja minusta tuntui, että maailma loppuisi sihen. Taisin olla _ihastunut_ kruununprinssiin. _Hei C'mon! Minulla ei olisi oikeutta._

Käänsin katseeni pois prinssistä ja katsoin Morgnaa. Hänkin näytti rennolta.

Samassa allani pamahti ovi auki. Ja sisään astui noidanmetsästäjä, Aredian. Jota minä kaikkosin kuollakseni.

* * *

ARTHUR'S POV

Aredian oli samanlainen kuin muistinkin. Isäni oli kertonut hänestä tarinoita. Mies oli miltei voittamaton.

Vaaleat hiuset, pitkä mies kuin mikäkin... Ai että vihasin häntä jo nyt.

''Aredian, tervetuloa.'' Sanoi isäni vieressäni. Välillä minä vihasin hänen tekojaan, kuten nytkin. Miksi hänen täytyi kutsua joku tällainen...tuhotorakka tänne.

''Teidän korkeutenne, Pendragonit. Oletteko te päästäneet taas jälleen kerran valtakuntanne homehtumaan? Uther, luulin sinun olevan aika tarkka näiden asioiden kanssa.'' Aredian sanoi. Kukaan ei uskaltanut väittää vastaan ja hän kääntyi katsomaan pikkuserkkuani, ''Kukas tämä on?''

Bella niiasi, ''Belladona de Bois.''

''Ai, Siis Aravainen tytär.''

''Juurikin näin. Olen minä sinut ennenkin tavannut.''

''Taisit olla 16-vuotis. Varsin hienotunteinen.''

He olivat siis tavanneet. VOI JUMALAUTA. ME EMME ONNISTUISI. Kasvoni huutivat kauhua, ja Merlin taatusti näki sen. Me emme onnistuisi. Morgana katsoi nyt minua hätääntyneenä- hän luki huuliltani sanani, ''Me emme onnistu. Meidän täytyy vetäätyä.''

Pudistin päätäni Merlinin suuntaan hieman, ettei kukaan huomannut.

''Tervetuloa hoviin vielä kerran, Aredian.'' Sanoin kohteliaasti, ''Toivottavasti viihdytte.''

''Ilo on vain minun puolellani, Prinssi Arthur.''

Kävelin kohti kammiotani, Morgana, Gwen ja Merlin perässäni. Iskin miekkani pöytään voimalla ja raivostuin. He olivat ennen nähneet toisensa. Me emme voisi onnistua. Nyt Morgana ja Merlin olivat suuremmassa vaarassa. He kuolisivat.

''Miksi me lopetimme?'' Kysyi Merlin, ''Olisin saanut hänet paljastettua juuri sillä sekunnilla-''

''He kaksi ovat nähneet toisensa! MEILLÄ EI olisi ollut mahdollisuuksia!''

''Arthur, älä hikeenny.'' Morgana sanoi rauhallisesti, ''Me keksimme muun keinon saada heidät molemmat pois edestämme.'' Samassa mielessäni oli kaksituhatta kysymystä.

''Ai voimme? Hän on jo aloittanut työnsä! Hän kuulustelee jokasta valtakunnan asukasta ja työntekijää. Jokaista ritaria! Meillä ei ole mahdollisuuksia!''

''Ellei, heivata häntä pois.'' Gwen sanoi.

''Taiotaan hänelle sammakot suusta ulos.''

''Hyi Merlin!''

''Siinä se juttu onkin. Uther oksentaisi aamiaisen pihalle.''

''Merlin.''

''Mitä?''

''Hän on isäni.''

''Ai niin. Tosissaan. Joten ei oksennusta?''

''Ei.''

''Selvä.''

Gwen ja Morgana katsoivat nyt taas minua. He molemmat päillään osoittivat Merliniä.

Kai minun täytyisi joskus kertoa hänelle.

Rakkaudesta.


	11. The lies hurt the most

**MERLIN'S POV**

Arthur pyysi minua jäämään huoneeseensa. Öhööhmm. Se oli myös minun velvollisuuteni. Ei hänen olisi tarvinnut pyytää. Hän istui sänkynsä reunalla, katsoi käsiään ja huokaisi. Hän vain tuijotti käsiään.

Seisoin oven lähettyvillä ja odotin hänen puhuvan. Sanovan edes jotakin.

''Arthur.''

''Merlin. Sinä olet hiljaa minä puhun.'' Arthur sanoi nopeasti, mutta rauhallisesti noustessaan ylös sängyn reunaltaan, ''Merlin. En tiedä kuinka sanoisin tämän. Jo jonkin aikaa, monta kuukautta olen välittänyt sinusta, jo vuosia. _MELKEINPÄ_ ensimmäisestä päivästä kuin näin sinut, tutustuin sinuun. Sitten, jo jonkin aikaa sitten ymmärsin, että olet ystäväni, jota en halua menettää. Ainut oikea ystäväni. Minulla ei ikinä ole ollut tällaista tunnetta. _Ei ikinä_. Se tuntuu vaikealta, koska tiedän että se on väärin. En saisi ikinä tehdä niin. Ikinä edes ajatella niin- saati sitten puhua siitä. Merlin, minä-''

Katsoin häntä silmiin ja huomasin, että hän oli tullut aivan eteeni, ja aloin anelemaan häneltä, melkeinpä seksistisesti ''Sano se, vain sano se.''

Arthur vain hymyili ja katsoi minua lempeästi, ''Minä rakastan sinua.'' Sieltä se tuli.

Tunsin kuinka Arthurin lämmin hengitys osui kasvoihini ja sai viileässä huoneessa ihoni kananlihalle. Tunsin kuinka oma hengitykseni pätki. Meidän kehojemme välissä oleva ilma hävisi kuin tyhjään ja veti meidät yhteen. Kumpikaan ei voinut olla enää paikallaan. Ajatukseni harhaili ympäriinsä ja silmäni laskeutuivat alas käsiini jotka olivat Arthurin rinnalla. Hänenkin silmänsä siirtyivät sormiini. Tunsin hänen hengityksenä ja tunsin hänen katseensa taas kasvoissani. Katsoin silmieni lomasta taas hänen silmiään.

Samassa minä suutelin häntä. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Arthur nopeasti erkani minusta, samassa kosketti hellästi huuliani ja vetäytyi heti taas pois, jättäen minut haluamaan lisää. Hän taisi liiankin hyvin tietää kuinka _minut_ voisi vietellä.

Minä tyrkkäsin hänet pehmeästi sängylleen ja menin hänen päälleen istumaan hajareisin.

Minusta tuntui, että jokainen kehoni solu kihelmöisi. _Olin odottanut tätä hetkeä niin kauan, me molemmat olimme._

Hänen kätensä ympäröivät pääni minun suudellessani häntä. En pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin häntä. Mutta se oli väärin. Ja hän tiesi sen. Me olemmat tiesimme.

Erkkaannuin hänestä, nousin hänen päältään ja pakitin monta askelta paniikin vallatessa pääni.

 _Jos kuningas saisi tietää._

''Arthur, _An-anteeksi._ '' Sanoin juostessani ulos huoneesta.

''Merlin!'' Kuului vielä takaani, ennen kuin itkin kiivaammin kuin koskaan ennen. Minä rakastin häntä, mutta äsken minä pelastin hänet tuskalta, jota hän voisi tuottaa itselleen vain olemalla kanssani noin. Juuri noin.

* * *

Heräsin aamulla myöhemmin kuin yleensä- aamiaiselle Gaiuksen kanssa. Hän huomasi heti etten ollut kunnossa. Hän vain osasi lukea minua niin hyvin.

''Onko kaikki kunnossa?'' Gaius kysyi kulmkarva taivaassa asti. En vastannut mitään vaan söin puuroani.

''Mikä sinua painaa?'' Gaius kysyi toisessa muodossa-

''En halua puhua siitä, se on vähän arkaluontoinen asia.''

''Vaivaako jokin sinua? Onko se Bella?''

''Ei.''

''Gwen?'' Gaius jatkoi.

''Ei.'' Intin vastaan.

''Arthur?'' En vastannut Gaiuksen kysymykseen mitään.

''Onko hän ilkeä? Mitä hän on tehnyt sinulle?'' Gaius huolestui.

''Ei mitään! Hän ei ole ilkeä, ehkä päinvastoin. Hänen ei kuuluisi olla minulle näin kiltti.'' sanoin naama punaisena, Gaius näki sen aivan varmasti.

''Merlin. Kerro nyt vain.'' Gaius sanoi kiinnostuneesti.

En voinut enää olla hiljaa. Kaikki tämä painoi minua maata vasten ja minusta tuntui siltä että musertuisin.

''Okei. Se on Arthur. Meillä on tunteita toisiamme kohtaan. En kehdannut tänä aamuna mennä hänen luokseen, enkä eilen illalla. Ja koska Aredian on täällä, se olisi vielä vaarallisempaa osoittaa tunteitani. Jos Uther näkisi, saati sitten kuulisi, joutuisin hirttoköyteen tai karkoitukseen Camelotista. Gaius, Minä- en tiedä mitä tekisin.''

Gaius suoristi ryhtiään ja todella kuunteli minua, ''Tee kuten sydämesi sanoo. Kohta Arthur tulee varmaan kutsumaan sinua ovelle asti, jos et mene tekemään velvollisuuksia. Muista- ole varovainen.''

''Minä yritän,'' sanoin mennessäni ulos Gaiuksen kammiosta.

* * *

Matkalla Arthurin huoneeseen, minua vastaan käveli Bella. Nyt vasta muistin, mitä minun täytyisi tehdä. Poistaa taika häneltä- poistaa osa minua.

''Bella.''

''Emrys.'' Samassa hän otti miekkansa vyöltään ja pakotti minut seinää vasten, ''Sinä teet täysin niin kuin sanon, tai paljastan sinut Aredialle. Onko selvä?'' Pudistin päätäni.

'' _Lehtíoneras_.'' Miekka poltti tyttöä käsiinsä ja hän kirosi, ''Vartijat!''

Juoksin niin kovaa kuin pystyin.

 _Miksi minä aina jouduin kuseen?_

Päädyin Arthurin huoneeseen. Hän oli juuri saapunut harjoituksista.

''Arthur, sinun täytyy auttaa minua!'' Tartuin häneen kiinni. Hän katsoi minua hätääntyneenä, ''Mikä on vialla!?''

''Bella. Noidanmetsästäjä. He _tietävät_ minusta.''

Arthurin silmiin iski paniikki. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän ei todella tiennyt.

* * *

Juoksin, hälytyskellojen soidessa pitkin salakäytäviä, joita Morgana ja Gwen olivat käyttäneet. Morganakin täytyi lähteä. He kaikki kohta tietäisivät _meistä_. Arthur juoksi perässäni. Hän ei ollut päästänyt minua yksin menemään. Hän halusi tulla mukaan, niinkuin Gwenkin oli tehnyt. Kukaan ei ollut vahtimassa valtaistuinta.

''Arthur,'' sanoin pysähdyttyäni, ''sinä et voi tulla mukaan.''

Kruununprinssi näytti ärtyneeltä, ''Ja miksi en?''

Huokaisin ja käännyin ympäri katsomaan häntä silmiin, vaikka vieläkin se nolotti eilisen jälkeen, me teimme jotain väärin.

''Kuka vahtii sinun valtaistuintasi kun Bella on täällä? Hän voisi ryöstää sen voimalla. Sitten sinä et enää...''

''OH, Merlin.'' Arthur sanoi hiljaa ja astui luokseni. Hän vetäisi minut halaukseensa ja suuteli hiuksiani, ''Tekisin mitä vain sinun takiasi.''

''Luopuisit valtaistuimestasi?''

''Kyllä.'' Tuli varma vastaus.

''Tottelisit minua?''

''Kyllä.''

''Sitten sinä jäät. Minun tähden.'' sanoin hiljaa ja tunsin kuinka kipu rinnassani kasvoi, hän ei pääsisi mukaan. En haluaisi häntä mukaan.

''Enhän minä ikinä usko sinua.''

Minun täytyisi tehdä jotakin että hän ei tulisi mukaan. Ihan mitä vain. Pystyisinkö satuttamaan häntä ja itseäni hänen tähden. Vain pelastaakseen hänet. Hänet tuomittaisiin auttamasta minua, hän kärsisi vielä enemmän mitä minun sanani pystyisivät tuottamaan. Hän ei ikinä antaisi minulle anteeksi jos sanoisiin ne sanat. Mutta minulla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa, joko elävä Arthur tai kuollut.

''Mutta _minä en halua sinua mukaan!_ '' Sanoin miltein inhottavasti. Arthur taisi loukkaantua, sillä päästi minusta irti. Hän astui kaksi askelta taaksepäin ja jäi tuijottamaan minua. En uskaltanut katsoa häntä silmiin. Minua pelottaisi, että minä murtuisin siihen, juuri siihen paikkaan.

''Mitä?'' Kysyi Arthur välittömästi, hänen äänensä pätki, hän oli ihan pihalla.

''Minä en _halua_ _sinua_ mukaan. Minä en kestä enää _tätä_. Tunteiden salailua, _niiden keksimistä!_ Minä en tiedä mitä tunnen sinun suhteen. Minä käytin sinua hyväkseni! Minun täytyy lähteä.''

Taistelin kyyneliäni vastaan. Arthurin täytyi jäädä, hänen vain täytyi.

''Se on Bella. Eikö olekin?'' Arthur kysyi hiljaa mutta raivokkaasti. Yllätyin kysymyksestä. Oliko hän tosissaan? Peitin hämmennykseni ja jatkoin.

''Kyllä! Nytkö sinä vasta älysit?!''

Arthur katsoi minua pettyneenä, ''Mene pois rinnaltani! Häviä!''

Samassa käännyin ja annoin kyynelten valua.

''Et ole tervetullut takaisin!'' Parkaisi Arthur, ''Sinun pitäisi kuolla! Sinä tiesit kuinka tunsin sinua kohtaan!''

Lähdin kävelemään kohti tunneleita ja kuulin Arthurin äänien kaikuvan.

''Kuole pois!''

Kun olin päässyt ulos, kyynelten saattelemana, murruin maahan. Itkin siinä varmaan monta tuntia, muttei se tuntunut siltä. Olin niin kaukana linnasta, että vartijat eivät näkisi minua. Kerrankin olin tyytyväinen siitä.

''O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!''

Samassa ilma kaikkosi kuin ukkosen saapuessa.


	12. The Truth

**MERLIN'S POV**

Ealdor. Sinne olin menossa. En tiennyt missä Gwen tai Morgana oli, mutten voinut heitä nyt etsiä. Olin menossa kotiini. Ystävieni luokse. Oikeiden sellaisten. He eivät tuominneet minua ikinä, minun päätöksiä kysenalaistaneet tai vastustaneet. He antoivat minun olla oma itseni.

* * *

Koputin puuoveen tavasta ja kuulin että minut kutsuttiin sisälle. Astuin puulattialle ja nostin katseeni kengistäni. Äitini Hunith katsoi minua hieman ihmeissään.

''Merlin!?'' Hän sanoi nopeasti ja otti minut halaukseensa. Ai että minä kaipasin hänen halauksiaan. Mutta sitten hän muistutti Arthuria.

''Äiti.'' vastasin hiljaa, ''kiva nähdä sinua.''

Äiti pakotti minut istumaan pöydän ääreen ja hän samassa tarjosi minulle ruokaa. Otin keiton vastaan ja rupesin latomaan sitä suuhuni. Äiti istui minua vastapäätä ja kuulusteli minua.

''Mitä sinä täällä teet? Eikö sinun kuuluisi olla prinssin rinnalla?'' Äiti tuijotti minua tiiviisti, kuin tulkitakseen reaktiotani.

''Kyllä. Sehän on velvollisuuteni- _kohtaloni_ , kulkea hänen rinnallaan.'' Sanoin nopeasti ennen kuin jatkoin syömistä. En huomannutkaan olevani näin nälkäinen.

'' _Mitä on tapahtunut?_ ''

En ollut varma pitäisikö minun vastata kysymykseen, hän saattaisi pelästyä. Minulla ei olisi paikkaa jonne paeta. Olin karkuri. Minusta saataisiin palkkio.

''Aredian- noidanmetsästäjä ja Belladonna de Bois saivat tietää minusta. Bella tavoittelee kruunua, hän on Arthurin pikkuserkku. Hänellä on pienioikeus kruunuun. Morgana ja Gwenkin hävisivät kanssani viime yönä,'' miksi tästä puhuminen oli niin vaikeaa, lauseeni olivat vajaita, ''Minusta tuntuu, että Bella on tehnyt tämän kaiken tahallaan. Hän haluaa Pendragonit pois valtaistuimelta.''

''Miksi sinä herranen aika paljastit heille?!''

''En minä tehnyt yhtikäs mitään! Yritin estää Bellaa, mutta me epäonnistuimme, koska Aredian ja Bella olivat nähneet toisensa ennenkin.''

''Ketkä me?''

''Prinssi Arthur, Gwen ja Morgana.''

''Prinssi Arthur tietää sinusta?" Äiti kysyi huolestuneena, ''Hyväksyikö hän sinut?'' En olisi millään halunnut puhua hänestä. Prinssi Arthurin ajatteleminen koski liikaa.

''Itseasiassa, Arthur ei ollut moksiskaan. Hän ei pidä minua pelkästään hänen palvelijanaan-''

''Vaan?''

''Olen hänen ystävänsä, melkein jopa-'' En halunnut sanoa sitä sanaa. Emme me _enää_ olisi. Meistä ei välttämättä tulisi enää mitään.

''Merlin. Olen nähnyt kuinka paljon _hän tarvitsee sinua_. Kuinka paljon _sinä tarvitset häntä_. Te olette omat puolenne samasta kolikosta. Prinssi Arthurin kuuluu olla Emryksen vierellä. Jonain päivänä- **_Merlin Emrys_** \- tämä kaikki taikuus voi olla sinun. Saat kunniaa, jota et ole koskaan vielä saanut. Kunniaa, jota Arthur on säästellyt. Anna prinssille tilaa hyvästä sydämestäsi, _pelasta hänet_ , ja tee hänestä suurin kuningas, josta kukaan ei ole kuullutkaan. Ole- oma itsesi.''

Henkäisin pimeässä huoneessa.

 ** _'On sanottu, että pimeintä on juuri ennen auringonnousua.'_**

 ** _'Arthur, olet oikeassa. Ja kirkkainta juuri ennen keskipäivää.'_**

 ** _'Merlin, en halua sinun muuttuvan. Haluan sinun aina olevan oma itsesi.'_**

 ** _'Et ole sanomassa hyvästejä.'_**

 ** _'Haluan vain sanoa, jotain sellaista mitä en ole koskaan ennen tarkoittanut- kiitos, vanha ystävä.'_**

Ja sitten Arthur oli melkein uhrannut oman henkensä puolestani, mutta olin ollut nopeampi. Olin pelastanut kerran Prinssin elämän melkein kuolemalla itse, eikä se kyllä ollut ainut kerta.

Jälleen yksikerta oli tulossa.


	13. The death of Uther Pendragon

**MERLIN'S POV**

 _Itseasiassa_ , en tiennyt kuinka pääsisin takaisin linnaan. Tarvitsisin apua.

Voisin etsiä Gwenin. Häntä ei ollut etsintäkuulutettu, toisin kuin minun ja Morgnanan kohtaloon oli kirjoitettu. Meidän tulisi palaa helvetissä.

* * *

 **GWEN'S POV**

Olin yksin joen rannassa. Morgana oli jättänyt minut yöllä. Olin itkenyt monta tuntia. YSTÄVÄN OLI KADONNUT TUHKATUULEEN!

Mutta sitten toinen ystävistäni oli palannut. Valtavan lohikäärmeen selässä.

Merlin vain hymyili minulle Kilgarrahin selässä. Olin nähnyt tämän lohikäärmeen ennenkin. Melkein pyörryin näkiessäni sen, lohikäärmeen, mutta Merlin käski minun olla sekoamatta. Hän sanoi, tarvitsevansa minun apuani.

 _Hän halusi mennä kotiin. Niinkuin minäkin._

Kiedoin käteni Merlinin ympärille ja puristin niin kovaa kuin jaksoin. Minua miltei pelotti.

''Hellitä Gwen vähän. Et sä tähän kuole.'' Merlin sanoi ennen kuin olimme edes nousseet ilmaan. Yritin vähän hellittää käsilläni kunnes kuulin Merlinin puhuvan itse lohikääreelle.

Vauhti oli kova. Ja me olimme tavattoman korkealla. Takerruin Merliniin kovemmin. Hän vain nauroi.

Kun saavuimme Camelotiin, ukkonen oli vallannut maan. Vettä satoi kaatamalla, kuin sankosta olisi kaatanut kolme ihmistä kerraallaan, salamat valaisivat maan ja äänet tukkivat korvat. Tämä ei voinut olla luonnollista. Tämän oli pakko olla taikuutta.

''Merlin. Onko tämä nyt kovin luonnollista?''

''Ei. Tunnen jo, että se on taikuutta. Joku muu on kerennyt jo tänne.''

''Eikä hän ole hyvissä aikeissa?''

''EI todellakaan.''

Merlin päätti laskeutua linnanaukiolle, kun kukaan ei ollut pihalla. Ei edes vartijat.

''Tunnen, että jokainen on nukutettu. He ovat miltei koomassa.'' Merlin sanoi, ''älä koske mihinkään, ja hakeudu turvaan.''

Hän auttoi minut alas lohikäärmeen selästä.

Kävelin kohti lohikäärmeen päätä. Hän piti sitä alhaalla.

''Ai että kun on kaunis eläin.''

''Ja ainut laatuaan.'' Merlin sanoi. Hän seisoi vierelläni kun kosketin suomuista nahkaa. Henkeni salpaantui. Kuinka tällaisia eläimiä oli vainottu. Melkeinpä vihasin heitä jotka olivat tällaisia tappaneet.

''Guinevere, kaunein kaikista.'' kuului ääni lohikäärmeen suusta. Havahduin kauemmaksi ja tunsin kuinka Merlin esti minua pääsemästä karkuun.

''Se on kunnia. _Kuuntele_.'' Merlin sanoi hiljaa.

Suostuin Merlinin vaatimuksiin. Kuuntelin nyt häntä, Kilgarrahia.

''Kaikki eivät ole sitä miltä näyttää, Guinevere. Joskus jopa lähimmäiset pettävät. Varo _mustahiuksisia_ , heissä on aina jotakin erilaista.''

Tunsin Merlinin melkein punastuvan- hän oli mustahiuksinen, ja hänessä oli jotakin erilaista.

'Ja Merlin. Kauan eläköön Kuningas sinun johdollasi, Hovivelho- Emrys.''

Samassa valtavat siivet heiluivat ja Merlin otti minut turvaansa käsiensä suojaan. Tunsin hänen voimakkaat hätensä. Hän ei ollut enää poika- ollut moneen vuoteen. Hänestä oli tullut jo mies, saati suloinen sellainen.

Kävelimme käytäviä pitkin. Ihmiset olivat nukahtaneet seiniä vasten, lattioille, ikkunoille, ovien raoille.

Ihmisiä oli eniten valtaistuinsalin ovilla. Ja me molemmat kuulimme sieltä ääniä.

* * *

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

''Morgana. Mitä sinulle tapahtui?''

''Kasvoin _aikuiseksi_. Toisin kuin eräät.'' Hän taatusti vähätteli minua, mutta toisaalta, olin sen arvoinen.

''Ja _Uther Pendragon_ ei enää näytäkään niin voimakkaalta ja suurelta kun hän istuu maassa poikansa rinnalla. Ai ettäh-'' Morgana sanoi. Hän oli muuttunt täysin. Tunsin isän häpeän selkääni vasten, meidät oli sidottu yhteen valtavalla ketjulla.

''Mitä kävi tyttölle, joka oli niin kiltti, kunnioittava ja reilu? Morgana, mihin me olemme sinut johdattaneet?''

''Teidän kuolemaanne! Uther! Haluan sinun kuolleen! Minä haluan jotakin mikä kuuluu minulle! Jotakin mitä vain sinun poikasi tulee saamaan!'' Huusi nainen korkealla äänellä. En ollut koskaan niin pelästynyt hänen äänestään. Se oli aivan _järkyttävä_.

''Valtaistuimeni.'' kuiskasin hiljaa, ja tiesin olevani oikeassa.

''Miksi vihaat minua niin?! Mitä MINÄ OLEN TEHNYT VÄÄRIN!?''

''TOTUUS! Sinä et kertonut minulle, että olen tyttäresi. Sain tietää jostain muualta kuin sinulta! Minä en saanut rakkautta, kuten Arthur sai. Minua on viskottu tyrmään, kirottu noidaksi ja tiedoksesi, sinä olet huonoin isä, mitä kukaan voi omistaa!''

''Olet väärässä!'' Kuulin huutavani, ''Isä on ollut virheiden saattelemana, mutta hän on aina ajatellut sinua. Luuletko tosissaan, että hän ei ajattelisi sinua-''

Samassa ketju kiristyi ympärillämme. Isä huusi kivusta ja nyt ymmärsin Morganan olevan sadistinen. Ovi pahati auki salin toisessa päässä ja me kaikki viisi käännyimme katsomaan ovelle.

Bella, Morgana, Aredian, isä ja minä olimme sanattomia. Oven edessä olleet lankut olivat lentäneet monen metrin päähän ja ovella seisoi Merlin. Ja hänen takanaan sivulla Gwen. En ollut ikinä niin sekaisin tunteistani. Halusin Merlinin poistuvan silmistäni, mutta olin iloinen hänen tullessaan paikalle, sillä tiesin hänen voivan pelastavan minut. Meidät kaikki tästä sekasorrosta. Gwen taisi älytä nyt jotakin sillä tuijotti Morganaa ihmeissään. Samoin Morgana tuijotti Merliniä.

''Harmi kun en saanut kutsua, joko juhlat ovat alkaneet?'' Kysyi Merlin. Melkein nauroin hänen vetäisystään.

''Emrys!'' Kiljahti taas nainen. Hän lähetti Merliniä kohtaan valtavan tuli pallon. Merlin ei näyttänyt reagoivan ollenkaan. Hän vain katosi kuinka pallo läheni. Hän teki jonkunlaisen kilven joka tuhosi tulen hänen eteensä. Samassa Morgana oli taas alkanut kirkumaan, koska Merlin hymyili hänelle sievästi.

Jos Merlin ei olisi välittänyt Camelotista, minusta, hän ei olisi koskaan tullut paikalle. Siinä hän nyt seisoi. Ja alkoi kävelemään kohti Morganaa Gwen takanaan. Morgana pommitti jatkuvasti tummahiuksista miestä, mutta Merlin torjui kaikki iskut. Merlin oli huomattavasti voimakkaampi kuin Morgana.

Aredian otti miekan käteensä, Bella astui kohti Morganaa ja he kaikki kolme seisoivat rivissä.

Isä kuiskasi korvaani, ''Onko Merlin Emrys?''

Nyökkäsin, ''Ja hän voittaa pahan- kuten aina. Auttaisitko sinä häntä?''

''Valtakuntani ei kaadu noituuteen kun minä olen valtaistuimella.''

Samassa Merlin siirsi meidät voimallaan nopeasti taakseen ja lumosi köydet pois. Nousin seisomaan Exalibur kädessäni. Lohikäärmeen tulessa karkaistu miekka.

''Ja nyt isäni taistelee taikuutta vastaan taikuudella. Onko tämä mahdollista?!'' kysyi Morgana. Isäni nyökkäsi. Jäin vain tuijottamaan häntä.

Kun Morgana alkoi taas pommittamaan Merliniä, Bella ja Aredian tulivat miekoilla meitä päin. Minä ja isäni taistelimme heitä vastaan, Merlin rinnallamme. Gwen lähti käskystäni etsimään parhaita ritareita ja mennä herättämään heitä.

Merlinillä oli täystyö pitää meidät hengissä.

Samassa kuulin Merlinin huutavan kirouksia, erilaisia loitsuja, joihin Morgana ei osannut reagoida.

Molemmat velhot olivat maassa. Huomaisin että Aredian oli kuollut isäni käsien alle, ja minulla oli vielä täysityö saada Bella hengiltä. Isä sivalsi häneltä polvitaipeista ihon poikki ja tyttö kaatui itkien maahan kaiken sen veren sekaan. Morgana nousi, otti Aredian exaliburin ja meni kohti Merliniä. Merlin oli selkäpäin siskoani. Morgana heitti minut toiselle puolelle huonetta. Isä oli ainut lähellä Morganaa ja Merliniä. Liu'utin miekkani lattiaa pitkin kohti isääni. Hän otti sen käteensä ja nousi ylös.

Merlin kääntyi ja huomasi kaiken sen mitä oli aina pelännytkin.

Bella iski Utheria takaa päin minun omalla miekallani, jonka oli ottanut isäni kädestä. Oma isäni sai tappavan iskun oman miekkani kautta.

''Eiiihh!'' Huusi Merlin ja tunsin kuinka maa tärisi allamme. Minun ääneni hukkui tärinään ja Merlinin huutamiin kirouksiin.

Uther Pendragon, viimeisillä voimillaan kääntyi kohti tytärtään joka oli sattumoisin siskoni, hän tarttui jähmettynyttä tyttöä olkapäistä ja veti vasten itseään. Morgana oli mennyttä.

''Jos jompikumpi meistä kuolee ensin,'' Uther sanoi painaen Morganaa alaspäin saadakseen enemmän vahinkoa Morganalle, ''se olet sinä.'' Morgana hengitti tuskallisesti, ennen kuin Uther työnsi hänet kuolleena maahan. Kuningas polvistui maahan. Minä ja Merlin juoksimme hänen luokseen. Merlin ei uskaltanut mennä kuningasta yhtä lähelle kuin minä. Tartuin isääni kasvoista ja tuin häntä.

''Kaikki on kunnossa, Gaius hoitaa tämän.''

''Ei ole mitään mitä hoitaa, olen mennyttä. Arthur, rakas poikani.'' Uther sanoi silmiini katsoessaan hiljaa, tuskallisesti.

Huomaisin kuinka Merlin peitteli kyyneliään. Hän ei olisi halunnut nähdä kuninkaan kuolevan. Minun kärsivän.

''Johda kuningaskutaasi hyvin... älä... tee samoja... virheitä kuin minä tein... Merlin kyllä... suojelee sinua...''

''Rakastan sinua, sinä et saa lähteä!'' Sanoin kyynelteni saattelemina.

''Nämä eivät... ole jäähyväiset, poikani... Tämä on uusi... alku. Rakastan sinua... aina.''

Samassa _Kuningas oli kuollut_ minun syliini, poikansa syliin, miekka rinnassaan.

Olin ainut _Pendragon_.

Mutta en ollut _yksin_.


	14. The New King

**MERLIN'S POV**

Arthur oli valtaistuin salissa, katsomaassa kuollutta siskoaan ja isäänsä. Tiesin hänen olevan siellä.

Avasin oven hiiren hiljaa ja katsoin pimeään saliin.

Arthur seisoi isänsä kivipaalin ja siskonsa välissä. Hän katsoi Morganaa. Heidän molempien alle oli laitettu punavalkoinen kangas, jossa oli kauniita lankakirjailuja. Heidän molempien päidenalla oli punakultaiset tyynyt, jotka olivat erittäin hienoja, olisin voinut ottaa huoneeseeni yhden kipaleen. Kuningas piti miekkaansa käsissään ja kruunua päässään. Uther oli puettu hänen juhla-asuunsa. Hän ei voinut olla kuollut, hän ei ainakaan näyttänyt siltä. Hän oli niin rauhallinen, eikä hänen kasvonsa sanoneet mitään. Morgana oli myös hänen juhla-asussaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut kruunua eikä miekkaa.

Mutta minä kannoin hänen tiaraansa.

''Arthur.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa, ''hän ansaitsee tämän. Viimeinen rakkaudenosoitus.'' Sanoin ojentaessani kruununprinssille Morganan tiaraa, joka hänen olisi kuulunut saada päähänsä jo aikoja sitten. Hänen olisi kuulunut saada tietää.

Arthur katsoi minua, vetisillä, tuskaisilla silmillä ja nyökkäsi. Hän otti kädestäni valkotimanteilla koristellun tiaran ja asetti sen siskonsa päähän.

He molemmat- isä ja tytär- näyttivät niin rauhallisilta, inhimillisiltä, ei niin omilta itsiltään.

Arthur astui heidän luotaan pois. Hän kuitenkin tuli seisomaan vierelleni, ja katsomaan ruumiita.

''Minä menetin heidät- nyt minulla ei ole ketään.'' Arthur sanoi hiljaa. Hän tunsi kyynelten valuvan poskillaan, aivan varmasti tunsi. Nyt minun kävi sääliksi Arthuria. Olisin voinut pelastaa jommankumman, mutta kenen tähen?

''Arthur, olet väärässä. Sinulla on vielä minut.''

''Mutta sinä-''

''Valhetelin, _Kuningas Arthur_. Minä pidin sinut turvassa. Sinun tulevaisuutesi turvassa. Sinun ei kuulunut tulla mukaani.'' kuiskasin tyhjyyteen, ''Muista Arthur, että olen aina rinnallasi, kuolemaasi saakka.'' Tunsin Arthurin katsovan minua. Käännyin verkkaisesti katsomaan hänen kasvojaan. Hänen kulmansa olivat kurtussa, suupielet kohti maata ja silmät vetiset. Hän näytti surkealta.

''Ja huomenna, sinusta tulee mahtavin kuningas mitä kukaan on nähnyt. Minä tiedän sen. Mutta siitä ei tule mitään, ellet usko itseesi. Usko omaan nimeesi jota kannat, et ole vain Arthur Pendragon. Druidit sanovat sinun olevan 'once and future king'. Älä anna periksi. Ole- vain oma itsesi.''

Tunsin kuinka hitaasti Arthurin sormet nousivat käsiäni pitkin olkapäille, ja sain kylmiä väreitä. Hän laski kätensä hartioilleni ja halasi minua. Hän oli aivan palasina, hän itki hiljaa olkapäätäni vasten.

''Muista, Arthur. Ole vain oma itsesi.''

''Kiltti. Älä mene...''

''En aiokaan, teidän korkeutenne.''

Arthur nosti päänsä olkapäältäni ja katsoi minua nyt silmiin.

''Kiitos, Emrys.''

* * *

Uusi päivä koitti. Arthur joutui, (mutta myös toisaalta halusi), olemaan koko yön isänsä ja sisarensa kanssa. Minä olin oven ulkopuolella suurimman osan ajasta, ja jonkin aikaa olin siivonnut hänen huonettaan. Pian uusi kuningas muuttaisi isänsä vanhaan kammariin. Olin kuninkaan palvelija, hänen hyvä ystävänsä, enkä muuta olisi voinutkaan pyytää. Minä välitin hänestä. Olisin voinut olla hänen rinnallaan maailmanloppuun asti.

Istuin rappusilla odottamassa kuningasta valtaistuin salista. Pidin päätäni polvieni välissä ja odotin.

Odottaisin vielä tuhat vuotta enemmänkin.

Aurinko valaisi huoneen aivan täysin. Punaiset verhot toivat kontrastia vaaleille lattioille ja seinille. Tuijotin käytävään päin ennen kuin oikealta aukesi suuri tammiovi.

''Merlin, oletko ollut täällä koko yön?'' Kuului Arthurin käheä ääni. Tapa, jolla hän sanoi nimeni sai aina sydämeni pysähtymään. Nousin seisomaan rappusille, hänen eteensä ja nyökkäsin, ''En halunnut sinun tuntevan olevasi yksin.''

Arthur nyökkäsin ja yritti hymyillä- mutta se oli näköjään vaikeaa.

''Olet lojaali ystävä, Merlin.''

Nyökkäsin kuninkaalle, ''Olet sen arvoinen.'' Arthur tuli luokseni ja laski kätensä olkapäälleni, pitäen tiiviin katsekontaktin.

''Olet varmaan nälkäinen.''

''Arvasit sen.'' Vastasin nopeasti.

'' _Mennään_ syömään.''

* * *

Autoin kuningasta pukemaan hänen seremonia vaatteensa päälle. Arthur oli stressantunut. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkiin, jottei hänen tarvitsis hakata ketään. Okei, ehkä se ei ollut syynä. Kuinka minä voisin tietää.

Olin jo pukenut itseni juhlakuntoon. Oikeasti, jopa, rakastin vaatetustani. Nyt ei ollut minun päiväni, minun pitäisi ihailla Arthuria.

Sidoin hänen kengän nauhojaan kun hän oli itse niin stressaantunut, ettei miltei pystynyt edes liikkumaan. Tuijotin tiiviisti mustia uusia saappaita ja niiden nauhoja...

''Merlin?''

''Niin, _teidän Korkeutenne_?'' Taivutin Arthurin virkanimen hassusti, hieman ylimielisesti.

''En ole varma pystynkö tähän.'' Arthur sanoi epävarmasti, ''Entäs jos petän kansani?''

''Johan minä sinulle viimeyönä saarnasin, muistatkos?'' Kysyin ärsyyntyneenä, koska hän pilkkasi itseään. Kuinka hän pystyi aliarvioimaan itseään.

''Entäs jos teen jotakin toisin kuin isäni teki,'' samassa nousin seisomaan kuultuani nuo sanat, ''teen jotakin aivan toisin?''

'' _ **ARTHUR PENDRAGON**_! Tämä on _nyt_ sinun valtakuntasi, ei isäsi. Sinun ei ole pakko muuttaa mitään tai sitten saat muuttaa aivan kaiken!'' Samassa tartuin häntä viitankauluksesta, ''Arthur. Yritä nyt uskoa, että _sinulla_ _on valta_. Sinä saat tehdä sitä, mitä sinä haluat.''

Arthur vain tuijotti silmiäni.

Suutelin häntä huulille. Tunsin kuinka hänen hermostumisensa purkautui minun huuliini. Hän oli todellakin kiihkoutunut.

Minulta meinasi pettää jalat alta ja happi loppua, joten minun oli pakko lopettaa tämä hulluus, '' _Sire. Yritättekö te saada minut hengiltä?_ ''

Arthur nauroi ja henkisi, '' _Sitten teistä ei olisi hyötyä minulle._ Rakastan sinua.''

Kävelin hymy huulillani ulos huoneesta ilman häntä omalle paikalleni valtaistuinsaliin.

* * *

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

Kävelin hitaasti kohti suuria tammiovia. Minua pelotti aikakauteni, mutta minut oli koulutettu siihen. Kasvatettu johtamaan, ja minä osasinkin sen. Jostain sain pientä toivoa, että minä onnistuisin, osaisin tämän homman.

Osaisin olla kuningas, edes kansalle, mutten välttämättä itselleni.

Kun ovet aukaistiin edestäni, se oli legendaarinen kokemus. Ihmiset olivat kääntäänet katseensa minua kohti ja minusta tuntui, että he _vetivät_ minua puoleensa. Kaikki pelko jota olin kantanut tästä tilanteesta, oli hävinnyt tuhkatuuleen. Kaikki stressi, jota en ollut purkanut kokonaan Merliniin, hävisi.

Tunsin kuinka he katsoivat minua kävellessäni heidän keskellä. Sali oli täysin hiljainen.

Samassa, kun olin pääsemässä heidän keskeltään pois, huomasin Gwenin ja hänen vieressään Merlinin. Kaikki stressi tuli takaisin kun huomasin Merlinin siniset silmät ja mustat hiukset. Minun oli pakko kääntää katseeni pois, ennen kuin romahtaisin nautinnosta lattialle.

Polvistuin Geoffreyn eteen ja huokaisin hiljaa. _Kaikki tai ei mitään._

''Pyhän sieluni, sinun velvollisuutesi ja voimasi kautta, Arthur Pendragon, Camelotin kruununprinssi, lupaatko sinä suojella kansaasi ja valtakuntaasi kuten isäisäsi olivat tehneet?''

''Kyllä.''

Geoffrey antoi oikeaan käteeni valtikan, joka oli kultakoristeinen. Sen punaiset ja valkoiset, sekä keltaiset timantit kimaltelivat auringonvalossa. Tartuin siihen määrätietoisesti. Yritin olla mahdollisimman asiallinen, sillä tiesin, että nyt ei pelleillä.

''Lupaatko rakentaa tämän valtakunnan voimakkaille jaloille, kuten sinun kuuluu?''

''Kyllä.''

Geoffrey pujotti vasemman käden etusormeen kuninkaallisen sinettisormuksen. Joskus isänikin oli pitänyt sitä, samassa sormessakin. Ja sitten tunsin kuinka Geoffrey laski kuninkaankrunun päähäni ja antoi sen levätä vaaleilla hiuksillani.

''Nouse, Arthur Pendragon, _Camelotin kuningas_.''

Käännyin kansaani päin ja huomasin Merlinin tuijottavan minua ylpeänä. Harhailin taas katseellani.

''Kauan eläköön kuningas!'' Huusi ensimmäisenä Geoffrey takaani vasemmalta.

''Kauan eläköön kuningas!'' Huusi kansa, mutta huomasin, ettei Merlin huutanut vielä yhtikäs mitään. Jäin katsomaan hänen sinisiä silmiään, jotka antoivat minulle rauhaa.

''Kauan eläköön kuningas!'' Ei vieläkään mitään.

''Kauan eläköön kuningas!'' Merlin yhtyi kuoroon, kyyneleet silmissään. Melkein itsekin itkin, mutta käänsin katseeni. Samassa älysin, että hän oli täyttänyt kohtalonsa.

 _Prinssi Arthur istui nyt valtaistuimella, Emrys hänen luonaan,_ Merlin oli onnistunut pitämään minut turvassa.


	15. The Final Moment Before The Victory

**PS. Musiikkivinkki: _Undying love_ \- Two steps from hell**

 **: Viimeinen osa koko tarinaa.**

 **P. . Rating M, varoitukseksi. Voi olla myös T**

* * *

 **MERLIN'S POV**

Arthur _melkein_ hymyili minulle kokoajan, mutta hän ei _voinut_. Hänen täytyi pitää yhteyttä muihin aatelisiin, ritareihin, vieraisiin. Hänen täytyi puhua heille jokaiselle. Ainakin vähän. Hän sai tanssittaa erilaisia ihmisiä, hän sai juhlia tästä, unohtaa isänsä edes hetkeksi. Hänen ei tarvitsisi miettiä häntä nyt.

Seisoin Gwenin kanssa vierekkäin, salin laidalla ja katsoimme kun aateliset tanssivat keskellä huonetta. He pitivät hauskaa _Kuningas_ Arthurin kanssa. _Kukaan_ ei voinut väittää, että kruunajaisillallinen olisi ollut tylsä. Illallinen olikin jo lopussa, joten he alkoivat vetää viimeisiä tansseja.

''Merlin, mitä luulet, mitä Arthur tekee minun kanssani, kun Morgana on-'' Minä lohdutin tyttöä ennen kuin hän itkisi aivan täysin. Kiedoin hänet käsivarsieni suojaan ja tunsin kuinka hän tarttui käsivarsiini. Hän tunsi kuinka jännitin käsilihaksiani hänen ympärillään.

''Minusta tuntuu, että hän pitää sinut täällä. Sinä olet hyvä _palvelija_ \- ja myös hänen _ystävänsä_.'' Sanoin hiljaa musiikin pauhatessa.

Gwen kääntyi katsomaan minua, ''Kuten sinäkin olet hänelle.''

''Tiedän.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa hymyillessäni, ''Ja hän tietää salaisuuteni.''

''Tietääkö?'' Gwen sanoi perääntyessään minusta ja katsoi minua helpottuneesti, '' _Milloin_?''

''Te kerroitte.'' Sanoin hieman pettyneenä, mutta kiitollisena, ''Jos olisin itse kertonut, olisin todennäköisesti mennyttä.''

''Epäilen suuresti, _Emrys_ , että olisit _kuollut_. Hän halusi tietää missä olet, hän halusi tietää mikä on _tapa_ , jolla sinä selviäisit kaatuneidenkuninkaiden laaksossa. Sinä olet itse _taikuus_ , _Merlin_. Sinua ei voi voittaa, ei edes Excaliburilla, ja me kaikki tiedämme sen.''

''Mikä tahansa eteesi tulisi, sinä pääsisit kaikesta ylitse, Arthur rinnallasi. Te olette eripuolet samasta kultakolikosta, Emrys. Sinä tarvitset häntä, ja hän sinua.'' Käännyin Gwenin puhuessa katsomaan Kuningastani, ''Hän rakastaa sinua enemmän kuin uskotkaan. Sinä olet ainoa perhe, mitä hänellä enää on. Sinä olet hänen kohtalonsa, hänen tuomionsa ja hänen elämänsä. Sinä olet hänen kaikki mitä hän voi koskaan omistaa.''

Huomaisin, että Kuningas Arthur katsoi minua sinisillä silmillään väkijoukon keskeltä.

''Ja usko mitä druidit ja profeetat ovat sanoneet. _Jos sinä uskot mitä sinun alamaisesi ovat sanoneet Emrys_ , tämä kaikki voi olla jonain päivänä sinun. Sinä voit olla _hänen_. Vain _hänen_.'' Käännyin katsomaan Gweniä joka puhui sydämensä pohjasta, ''Sinun täytyy vain uskoa, että se hetki tulee kohdallesi. Meidän kaikkien kohdalla on aika, jolloin saamme valita polkumme uudelleen. Ja sinäkin tulet saamaan sen.''

''Ellen ole jo saanut.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa taas katsoessa kuningastani. Hän katsoi edelleen minua.

''Sitten mene, ja valitse polkusi.'' Gwen kuiskasi.

Kävelin Gwenin rinnalta kohti pääovea. Käännyin vielä katsomaan ystävääni.

''Guinevere. En tiedä mitä sanoisin.''

''Puhuin vain ystävänä.'' Gwen vastasi hymyillen, ''Mene!''

Melkein juoksin ulos ovista kohti käytäviä.

* * *

 **GWEN'S POV**

Gaius tuli viereeni ja köhähti.

''Guinevere.''

''Gaius.'' sanoin hymyillen.

''Minne Merlin suuntasi noin kiirellä, luulisi hänellä olevan hauskaa juhlissa.''

''Täältä nurkalta, se on vain silmänruokaa,'' käännyin katsomaan hovilääkäriä suoraan silmiin ja hymyilin hänelle leveästi, ''Merlin on valitsemassa polkuaan.''

''Polkuaan?''

''Hänen tulevaisuudestaan.''

Me kaksi katsoimme Kuningasta joka etsi katseellaan palvelijaansa. Hän katsoi viereeni, ennen kuin siirsi kysyvän katseensa minuun.

''Arthur, mene.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa. Hän taisi kuulla sanani, sillä käveli kohti ovea. Hänen punainen viittansa liehui ilmassa ja hän poistui salista. Juosten, kohti tulevaisuuttaan.

* * *

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

Näin Merlinin juoksevan kulman taakse. Tavoittelin häntä nopeasti, koska olin paaaaaljon vikkelämpi kuin hän.

''Merlin! Pysähdy!''

Rakastamani mies ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain nauroi ja jatkoi kohti tornia. Hänen jalkansa olivat kieltämättä aika vikkelät, Merlinille.

Minulla oli vaikeukia saada hänät kiinni. Hän katosi torniin ennen kuin minä edes olin lähelläkään häntä.

Juoksin rappusia ylös päin ja kurotin kättäni, että saisin hänet pimeähkössä käytävässä kiinni.

Kun pääsin korkealle parvelle, josta näki kauniin maiseman, huomasin Merlinin koristavan näkymääni. Hän katsoi hieman hengästyneenä maisemaa ja oli selin minuun. Ihastelin hänen täydellistä hartijalinjaa ja kuinka hänen vartalonsa todellakin kutsui minua, kuin seireeni. En pelkästään rakastanut häntä fyysisesti. Rakastin sitä _kaikkea mitä Merlin oli_.

'' _Camelotin kuningas_ , _Arthur_ Pendragon, _Uther_ Pendragonin _poika_ , _Ygraine_ de Boisin _esikoinen_ , suurin _mies_ laatuaan, voisitko uskoa, että hallitset tätä kaikkea? Tämä kaikki on sinun, lukuunottamatta erästä asiaa. Minä en ole sinun. En kokonaan. Olen itse taikuus, Arthur. Minä tarvitsen sinua elämääni, sinä minua, kuten me kaikki olemme nähneet.''

Samassa ne sanat tulivat suustani kuin itsestään, ''Me olemme eripuolet samasta kultakolikosta.''

Merlin kääntyi nyt katsomaan ja huomasin kuinka tämä liikutti häntä, ''En ole valmis päästämään sinusta irti, vaikka olen jo kohtaloni täyttänyt.''

Samassa kävelin hänen luokseen, tartuin häneen ja työnsin taaksepäin, kunnes hän istui linnankaiteella. Tunsin kuinka hän pelkäsi putoavansa kaiteelta monta kymmentä metriä. Hän takertui minuun ja hengitti vasten kasvojani. Hänen hengityksensä oli katkeilevaa.

''Ja minä en päästäisikään sinua menemään.'' kuiskasin hänen korvaansa ennen kuin laskin käsiäni hänen vyötäröllään. Kätensi pysähtyivät hänen lantiolleen ja tunsin kuinka hänen pelkonsa oli muuttunut himoksi. Hänen kätensä vaeltelivat hieman hermostuneina selässäni ja tunsin kuinka hänen jokainen sormensa hyväili selkääni. Huokaisin Merlinin kaulaa vasten. Siirsin huuleni takaisin hänen korvalleen ja tunsin hänen säpsähtävän kehoani vasten, '' _Merlin_ Emrys, _taivaan_ , _maan_ ja _meren_ poika. Itse _taikuus_. En minäkään ole valmis luopumaan sinusta, minun kohtalostani.'' Samassa tunsin kuinka Merlinin täyteläiset huulet kulkivat pitkin kaulaani kohti leuanpieltäni.

''Ja minä tiedän,'' Merlin sanoi suudelmiensa välistä, ''Että sinä olet halunnut minua jo jonkin aikaa.'' Hän tiesi. Kuka tämän oli kertonut? En minä ollut edes kertonut kellekään haluavani rakastamaani miestä. Vai olinko niin läpinäkyvä? Olinko suuri avoin kirja, jota kaikki pystyvät lukemaan? Olinko jotakin mustaa valkoisella?

''Enkä ole antanut itseäni sinulle. Koska tiesin, ettet ikinä pyytäisi. Mutta sitten älysin, että tunnen samoin. Ja minä Arthur pyydän sinulta vain yhtä asiaa.'' Hänen puhuessaan nostin hänet pois kaiteelta, etten vain vahingossakaan pudottaisi häntä. Työnsin hänet vasten kiviseinää ja tunsin kuinka hänen rintansa nousi hänen hengityksenä tahtiin ja hänen sykkeensä koristeli sen.

Tuijotin tiiviisti, melkein haluihin kuollakseni, hänen silmiään ja toivoin että hän sanoisi sen.

''Haluan sinun hyväksyvän taikuuden. Hyväksyvän _minut_. Sinä et ole yksin hallitsemassa kaikkea sitä jota isäsi vihasi. _Minä olen tässä_. Vain sinua varten. En halua valtakuntaasi, haluan vain auttaa taikuuden kanssa, koska se on ainut asia, jonka minä osaan, olenhan vain mies.''

Tunsin kuinka vereni kiehahti hänen sanoistaan, hän pilkkasi itseään, minun nähden ja hän oli täysin väärässä.

''Sinä olet paljon ennemmän kuin mies. Sinä olet kaikkea muuta paitsi pelkkä poika jumalan silmissä. Ja tidoksesi, sinä olet minulle kaikkeni.'' Tunsin kuinka kylmät väreet viilsivät selkääni kun tuuli puhalsi takaani. Merlin i edes tärissyt, kunnes älysin että minähän tässä häntä lämmitin. Lisäksi minun punainen viittani oli ympäröinyt meidä molemmat kiviseinää vasten.

Merlin hivutti kätensä rinnalleni ja toisen pujotti ristiselälleni. Edelleen tuijotin häntä sinisiin silmiin jotka tuijottivat takaisin. Hänen katsettaan en voinut verrata yhtään mihinkään, sillä se oli vain niin...

Omalaatuinen. Intensiivinen. Rakastava. Rohkea. Kaikkea sitä jota Merlin itsekin oli. Kaikkea sitä joka kannatteli minua hänen rintaansa vasten ja kaikkea sitä jota olin aina halunnut.

Jos suudelma voisi tappaa intohimosta, me olisimme jo kuolleet. Huuleni tanssivat Merlinin huulien lomassa ja minusta tuntui, että aika olisi jäänyt paikalleen. Sitä minä olin toivonutkin.

Ja vaikka vuoret järkkyisivät ja kukkulat horjuisivat, minun rakkauteni Merliniin ei järky eikä minun rauhanliittoni horju.

Ja vaikka Jumala minut hylkäisikin, minun uskoni lepää rinnallani ylitse muiden. Ja vaikka kaikki jota rakastan, pettäisi minua, rakkauteni olisi ikuisesti myös hänen.

Tunsin kuinka Merlin huokaisi vasten huuliani. Hän ei voinut olla hengästynyt. Samassa katsoin hänen kasvojaan.

 _Hän itki. Ei ei näin. Enkelit eivät itke._

Suutelin kyyneleet pois hänen poskiltaan ja kuulin kuinka hän anoi.

''Arthur. Kiltti.''

Samassa minä olin täysin hänen armoillaan, irronneen viittani päällä linnankatolla. Annoin hänen johtaa.

Ja vaikka kuinka mielessäni yritin rukoilla häntä jatkamaan, hän välillä lopetti suutelemiseni. Ja vaikka kuinka lämmin kesäilma meitä lämmittikin, hän oli se, joka oli minun aurinkoni. Melkien anelin häntä jatkamaan.

''Merlin. Sinä et voi lopettaa.''

''Ja en minä ajoikaan.'' Sanoi Merlin päälläni hajareisin. Hän aukaisi todella hitaasti paitani nappeja ja se tuntui kiroukselta. Minusta tuntui että maailma loppuisi siihen, hänen alleen, mutta olisin ollut _onnellinen_ niin. Hän vain hymyili minulle.

Hän aukaisi paitani kokonaan ja jäi hyväilemään rintaani. Kylmät väreet taas valtasivat kehoni ja minusta tuntui, että Merlin teki sen leikillään. Niinkuin varmasti tekikin. Olin _täysin_ hänen armoillaan. Hän suuteli nyt rintaani, melkein jumalallisesti. Työnsin käteni hänen mustiin hiuksiinsa ja nostin hänen päänsä rinnastani. Hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä kysymyksiä.

''Merlin, hyväksyn pyyntösi, jos lupaat minulle kaksi asiaa.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa, toivoen että tämä menisi nopeasti ohi, sillä haluaisin vain suudella häntä. Merlin nyökkäsi ja kuunteli.

''Jos sinä tulet _hovivelhoksemme_.'' Kuiskasin hiljaa, ja päätin että _nyt se olisi menoa_.

Merlin laski suudelman otsalleni, ''Ja toinen asia?''

Henkeni salpaantui. Nyt tapahtuisi. Nyt minun käteni ja tulevaisuuteni olisi sinetöity.

''Sinä tulet _aviomiehekseni_ , _toiseksi Camelotin kuninkaaksi_.''

Merlin henkäisi. Hän vain katsoi silmiäni ja miltei itki. Hän hymyili kirkkasti, ennen kuin laski suudelmia suulleni uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Ja minä olin taivaassa hänen allaan.

Vaikka Jumalan silmissä olisin vain mies, vain kuningas oman kansansa lähettyvillä, tiedostaisin, että jonkun rinnalla minä olen enemmän kuin voisin toivoa.

Olisin _hänen_. Olisin hänen kanssaan kaikki päivät.

-Riemuitse, hedelmätön, sinä joka et koskaan synnyttänyt!  
Huuda riemusta, iloitse, sinä joka et ole synnytyskipuja kokenut!  
Nyt sinulla, hylätyllä, on enemmän lapsia kuin konsanaan aviovaimolla, sanoo Herra.  
Tee telttasi sija suureksi, levitä säästelemättä kangasta asumustesi katoksi!  
Pidennä köydet, iske lujaan vaarnat!  
Sinä laajenet oikealle ja sinä leviät vasemmalle, sinun jälkeläisesi perivät muukalaisten maat ja asuttavat autioiksi jääneet kaupungit.

Älä pelkää, ei sinua enää nöyryytetä, älä häpeile, et sinä jää häväistyksi.  
Nuoruutesi nöyryytyksen sinä saat unohtaa  
etkä enää ole muistava leskeytesi häpeää, sillä nyt sinun _**aviomiehesi** **on hän**_ , **_joka sinut_**  
 ** _loi._**

 ** _Jesajan kirja 54 luku_**

* * *

 **Elikäs tämä oli nyt viimeinen osa koko tarinalle. ehkä kirjoitan jatkoa. Laittakaa kommentia, pitäiskö jatkaa. :)**

 **Love you!**

 **T: Overnight's child**


End file.
